7 Dias para o Amor
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Uma jovem azarada e cegamente apaixonada. Um ruivo antissocial e irritantemente observador. Sozinhos. Por 7 dias. Seria este o início de um grande amor? --- LongFic GaaHina. – Um presente à Artemis In Avalon.
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: **_Sasuke já pediu perdão por tudo o que fez e morreu após levar um fora da Sakura? Não... Então, já sabem: Naruto não é meu. U_U ... Créditos ao tio Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sinopse: **_Uma jovem azarada e cegamente apaixonada. Um ruivo antissocial e irritantemente observador. Sozinhos. Por 7 dias. Seria este o início de um grande amor? --- LongFic GaaHina. – Um pequeno presente à minha amiga **Artemis In Avalon**! (Adoro você!)

**Avisos: **Comédia, Aventura, Drama, Hentai (? – _talvez _tenha) e Universo Alternativo.

**N/A: **Este é meu primeiro Fanfic em que _tento _a categoria **Comédia** como a principal. Vamos ver no que vai dar... xP Ah, e aproveitando, rs... "Antissocial" na nova ortografia é assim mesmo, com dois "S". Horrível, né? O.O

* * *

**7 DIAS PARA O AMOR**

_De FranHyuuga_

_{Para Artemis In Avalon}_

--

-

Trailer

-

--

_**Tudo começou com uma jovem azarada...**_

_- Que droga, Hinata! Você não faz nada direito?_

_**E um ruivo antissocial.**_

_- Você é patética._

_**Sozinhos...**_

_- Como isso foi acontecer!?_

_- Não pergunte para mim. Estou no mesmo barco que você!_

_**Em uma barraca.**_

_- Sim. Este é o projeto deste ano._

_- Ela enlouqueceu?_

_**Nada saiu como programado...**_

_- Alguém viu a Hinata-sama?_

_- Pensei que ela estivesse com você!_

_- O Gaara também sumiu!_

_**Nem para ela...**_

_- A Hina e o Naruto sozinhos! Quem diria!?_

_- S-Será... que isso v-vai acontecer?_

_**Nem para ele...**_

_- De todas as garotas eu tinha que ficar justo com você?_

_- P-Por que v-você é tão estúpido!?_

_**Mas, as coisas não podem piorar, certo?**_

_- Eles f-foram embora... sem nós?_

_- É o que parece._

_**Afinal, era apenas um final de semana...**_

_- Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa._

_- Você reclama demais._

_**Que acabou por se tornar uma semana inteira!**_

_- Maldição! Já fazem 4 dias!_

_- P-Pelo menos... e-estou com você._

_- O que você disse?_

_**É pouco tempo para conhecer...**_

_- O... quê!?_

_- Você é surda? Tire a roupa._

_- M-Mas... p-por quê!?_

_- Apenas faça!_

_**Ou amar alguém.**_

_- Você é preciosa para mim._

_- E-Eu?_

_- Tem mais alguém aqui?_

_**7 dias.**_

_- Por favor, alguém me mate!_

_- Eu posso fazer isso._

_- É só uma força de expressão._

_- Ah..._

_**168 horas.**_

_- Por que, Kami? Por que justo o ruivo psicopata!?_

_**10.080 minutos.**_

_- Cuidado. Dizem que ele não dorme à noite._

_**E um amor para a vida inteira!**_

_- E-Eu... amo você!_

_- Por incrível que pareça, eu também te amo._

_***~***_

_**7 DIAS PARA O AMOR**_

_O amor pode acontecer em qualquer lugar e com qualquer pessoa..._

_Mesmo em meio à mata selvagem com o sujeito mais insensível que poderia conhecer._

_Fazer o quê?_

_****LongFic GaaHina****_

_Um presente para __Artemis In Avalon__! _

_Uma pessoa que sempre me apoiou com um sorriso no rosto e um abraço acolhedor. Te adoro!_

_**!Em breve!**_

_?Pitacos... Chineladas... Sapatadas?_

_...Vocês sabem..._

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

_**.Reviews.**_


	2. A estrategista

**N/A:** Ok, povo. Preciso declarar: NÃO SIRVO PARA COMÉDIA. Y.Y Escrevi este capítulo de forma diferente em CINCO versões e esta é a sexta. Eu definitivamente "pari" este capítulo

Só não desisti de fazer comédia, porque a Marcy me motivou a continuar minhas frustrantes tentativas, rs... E, bem, saiu este primeiro capítulo. ^^'

Espero que gostem ao menos um pouco e já afirmo: **Está curtinho** porque estou muito, muito, muito... _insegura_. =)

* * *

**7 Dias para o Amor**

{Por FranHyuuga}

- Para Artemis In Avalon-

"_**A estrategista"**_

_Capítulo 1_

Hinata suspirou uma, duas, três vezes antes de entrar naquele ônibus lotado de adolescentes escandalosas e com os hormônios à flor da pele. Sentia-se deslocada só de encarar as inúmeras garotas exaltadas com a ideia de poderem se aproximar de seus "objetos de desejo" em outro contexto que não o escolar. Quem havia dito que aquele acampamento seria uma boa ideia mesmo?

_- Hina-chan, aqui! _– Uma garota loira gritou ao fundo do ônibus. Os braços alvos agitavam-se no ar e a Hyuuga suspirou mais um vez quando caminhou ao encontro de quem a chamava.

_- Não precisa gritar, porca! _– Uma voz aguda esbravejou contra a loira e Hinata revirou os olhos prevendo a briga que se iniciaria.

_- Quem é que está gritando, testuda? _– As longas madeixas douradas movimentaram-se quando Ino ficou em pé para encarar os orbes esverdeados de Sakura.

_- Você! Quem mais estaria? _– A outra retrucou, pondo-se em pé também apenas para se aproximar da loira com o dedo fino em riste.

_- C-Calma, meninas. _– A voz melodiosa de Hinata pediu e os perolados se encontraram com as esferas âmbar de Tenten implorando silenciosamente para que ela a ajudasse.

_- Hinata tem razão, Sakura e Ino. _– A garota de cabelos castanhos interveio separando as duas com um breve movimento. _– Vamos a um acampamento para aprendermos a conviver melhor e vocês já estão brigando?_

_- Aprendermos a conviver... _– Respondeu Ino com a voz amarga. _– Todas sabemos que essa é uma grande desculpa esfarrapada da diretora para conseguir arrancar dinheiro dos nossos pais._

_- Finalmente a loira falou algo que eu devo concordar. _– Outra garota concordou enquanto entrava no ônibus com uma micro-saia que revelava suas longas pernas. Seus cabelos ruivos acompanharem o movimento de seu corpo quando ela se sentou de forma lenta. _– Mas estou ansiosa por este acampamento. _– Completou fitando as unhas pintadas em tom vibrante de vermelho.

_- Karin, eu já disse que você não vai se aproximar do __**meu**__ Sasuke-kun. _– Sakura afirmou com o cenho franzido e logo se sentou com os braços cruzados. Aquela estúpida não conseguiria dormir com o Uchiha, mesmo que para isso tivesse que amarrá-la e lançá-la aos crocodilos!

O ônibus foi ligado e todas se sentaram para que Anko fizesse a chamada antes da partida. Aquele acampamento seria algo que nenhuma daquelas garotas esqueceria. Apresentado como um projeto para facilitar a convivência harmoniosa entre adolescentes loucos por uma boa briga, todos os alunos do Ensino Médio foram convocados a participar.

E a jovem Hyuuga Hinata sabia perfeitamente que nada daquilo seria tão bom quanto todas esperavam. A começar pela primeira regra do acampamento: "Garotos e garotas dormirão em duplas separadamente em suas barracas!", que seria quebrada pelos inúmeros planos que aquelas mentes pervertidas haviam elaborado.

***Flash Back ON***

- Tsunade-baa-chan, vamos a um acampamento no meio do mato por dois dias inteiros?_ – Uzumaki Naruto foi o primeiro a questionar o que todos da sala estavam pensando. A loira de fartos seios cerrou as pálpebras visivelmente irritada. Ela odiava a forma "carinhosa" como aquele aluno encrenqueiro a chamava e precisou de dois segundos para engolir sua enorme vontade de acertá-lo em cheio no meio da cara, afinal, a pergunta dele era coerente._

_- _Sim. _– Ela respondeu abrindo os olhos para fitar com diversão as expressões incrédulas daqueles adolescentes. Quem diria que informá-los sobre o acampamento poderia ser divertido? _– Este é o projeto deste ano.

_- _Ela enlouqueceu? _– Ino cochichou para a Hyuuga que a encarou com o mesmo olhar assustado._

- Estamos com um número absurdo de suspensões por agressão física no Ensino Médio e elaboramos um projeto para que todos você aprendam a conviver com as diferenças uns dos outros. _– A diretora explicou com impaciência. _– Funcionará da seguinte forma: _– Voltou-se ao quadro negro riscando-o com o giz conforme falava. _– Vocês dormirão em duplas em barracas e...

_- _Eu poderei dormir com a Sakura-chan? _– O Uzumaki questionou impulsivamente, erguendo a mão de forma agitada._

- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU DORMIRIA COM VOCÊ, NARUTO? _– A própria respondeu exaltada, batendo contra a carteira em um gesto nervoso, fazendo toda a turma romper em risadas com as bochechas coradas do loiro._

- Ninguém dormirá com ninguém. _– Tsunade tomou a palavra novamente._

- Mas você acabou de dizer que dormiríamos em duplas. _– Naruto expressou confuso. _– Depois de uma certa idade começa assim, se contradizendo e... _– A frase foi interrompida quando a diretora se inclinou sobre a carteira do loiro e os castanhos cintilaram com raiva contida._

_- _O que você disse? _– Ela perguntou ameaçadoramente, fitando-o como se pudesse matá-lo._

- N-N-Nada! _– Naruto balbuciou sorrindo nervosamente, fazendo-a se afastar lentamente enquanto todos os alunos ajeitavam-se nas cadeiras olhando-a com total atenção._

_- _Agora que ninguém tem mais nada a dizer... _– Os castanhos dançaram sobre os rostos tensos dos alunos. _– Vou continuar: em duplas, garotas dormirão com garotas e garotos dormirão com garotos. É um projeto de convivência e não de procriação. _– Afirmou grifando as palavras ao escrevê-las no quadro. _– Vocês terão atividades coletivas para aprenderem a trabalhar em equipe sem discussões ou brigas. Eu enviei para a casa de vocês o termo de consentimento de seus pais, porque não queria que ninguém assinasse por eles, entenderam? Depois de receber retorno dos seus pais, dividiremos as duplas.

- Ela está levando esse projeto a sério mesmo. _– Ino cochichou mais uma vez para Hinata que apenas assentiu em resposta._

_Durante o intervalo e nos dias que se seguiram nada além do acampamento era comentado. Todos aqueles que participariam estavam elaborando inúmeras estratégias para que a principal regra fosse quebrada. Yamanaka Ino, para desespero de Hinata, era uma destas estrategistas:_

- E-Eu não acho uma boa i-ideia, Ino-chan. _– A voz suave expressou e os perolados reluziam incerteza. _

- Não se preocupe, Hina. Você só precisará fazer o que eu mandar! _– A loira tentou tranqüilizar enquanto um sorriso malicioso moldava seus lábios cheios. _– Além disso, eu sei que você quer dormir com o Naruto tanto quanto eu quero dormir com o Shikamaru.

_A pequena Hyuuga remexeu-se incomodada. É claro que ela queria ficar a sós com o abobalhado Uzumaki, mas não para os mesmos fins que sua amiga achava. Quer dizer, ela nunca pensou em perder sua virgindade em um acampamento do Colégio, podendo ser flagrada por todos! Oh, não... Ela não queria isso. E apesar de amar o loiro com todo o seu puro coração, ela sequer o conhecia direito, porque geralmente desmaiava sempre que começavam a conversar. _

_- _E-Eu ainda acho que n-não quero fazer isso. _– Ela expressou fracamente, vendo os orbes azuis de Ino a fitarem com diversão._

- Calma, Hina. Eu sei o que você está pensando. _– Afirmou rindo do nervosismo da amiga. _– Você não vai fazer nada que não queira. Apenas poderá ficar junto do Naruto, como você deseja. _– Ela tomou as mãos da Hyuuga entre as suas. _– Imagine o quanto você tentou dizer a ele o que sente!

_Hinata suspirou pesadamente, sentindo que repentinamente desejava aquilo: um momento a sós com o garoto que amava! Uma noite inteira para conversarem, para se acertarem um com o outro. Sim, era exatamente isso o que esperava! E Ino estava certa, afinal. Ela não precisava fazer nada que não quisesse._

- Ei, meninas! O que estão fazendo? _– Sakura se aproximou com Tenten, tentando ver nas mãos de Ino o papel amassado que ela segurava._

- O que você acha, testuda? _– A loira indagou sorrindo de forma maquiavélica. _– Que tal ter sua noite com o Sasuke, a Tenten com o Neji e a nossa Hinatinha com o Naruto?

- A Hina e o Naruto sozinhos! _– Tenten brincou. _– Quem diria? _– Questionou se divertindo das bochechas coradas da amiga._

- S-Será... que isso v-vai acontecer? _– A voz de sinos expressou e os perolados fixaram-se no céu azul, sonhadores._

***Flash Back OFF***

_- Vocês sabem o que devem fazer quando chegarmos lá, certo?_ _– _Ino questionou pela qüinquagésima vez, vendo satisfeita as amigas assentirem.

_- Honestamente, Ino? _– Sakura sussurrou e todas se aproximaram para ouvi-la. _– Está na cara que isso vai dar em merda. Que droga, estou na mesma barraca que a Karin. Ela não vai me dar folga!_

_- Sakura, veja pelo lado positivo. _– A "estrategista" respondeu. – _Ao menos você estará de olho nela constantemente._

_- A Ino tem razão, Sakura. _– Comentou Tenten em concordância. – _Além disso, sua situação não é pior que a minha. O Neji está na mesma barraca que o Shino! E a Tayuya que está na minha barraca nunca vai aceitar dormir com aquele esquisito._

-_ O Shino-kun não é esquisito. _– Hinata defendeu seu amigo de longa data e todas as amigas fingiram concordar. _– N-Nosso plano está r-realmente muito difícil._

_- Mas o que aconteceu com o fogo da juventude de vocês, meninas? _– Ino questionou fazendo todas rirem ao se lembrarem da famosa frase do professor de educação física. _– O Shika está na barraca do cara mais antissocial do Colégio e eu não estou reclamando! Apesar de saber que aquele ruivo é extremamente sexy..._

_- Você tem namorado, porca! _– Sakura lembrou a amiga. _– E apesar de sexy, o tal "Gaara" é muito mal encarado. Você devia é ter medo dele!_

_- Realmente, sujeitinho "do mal" aquele ruivo. _– Tenten concordou inclinando-se para a frente. _– Eu é que não gostaria de dormir com ele._

_- N-Nossa... s-será que e-ele realmente é assim tão... ruim? _– A Hyuuga questionou sentindo-se arrepiar com o medo que a envolveu.

_- Hina-chan, ele pode não ser, mas é melhor que nenhuma de nós tire a prova. _– E o tom convicto de Sakura fez com que a discussão se encerrasse.

O ônibus começou a adentrar em uma estrada de terra e todas as garotas gritaram eufóricas por estarem finalmente chegando. O lugar parecia isolado do mundo, pois as árvores tinham aparência intocada e o lugar pelo qual o veículo passava deixava claro que não se tratava de uma trilha comum.

_- Silêncio! _– Anko gritou e todas se calaram, cientes de que a monitora poderia ser muito cruel em suas represálias. _– É importante que todas vocês saibam que esta é uma região perigosa. Há animais selvagens e a próxima cidade fica a 150 Km. _– Houve uma breve pausa onde murmúrios escandalizados podiam ser ouvidos. _– Por isso, fiquem por perto._

O ônibus parou e todas as garotas desceram, vendo atentamente o ônibus dos garotos estacionar logo em seguida. A tensão causada pelo anúncio de Anko deu espaço aos cochichos femininos entusiasmados e mal contidos.

_- Hora da ação! _– Ino pronunciou e as amigas vislumbraram seus alvos descendo do veículo, totalmente alheios ao que elas aprontavam.

**Continua...**

N/A: **Artemis-flor**... espero que esteja ao menos um pouco do seu agrado... Y.Y

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

Oh, cara, está uma porcaria não está?

A Artemis e tampouco vocês devem ter gostado! Y.Y

Tudo bem, eu vou superar escrever um Fic com reviews que me dêem pedradas!

Isso se alguém enviar reviews... =(

* * *

Em falar em reviews... Y.Y Gente, eu não tenho NEM CARA para agradecer aos comentários entusiasmados de vocês!

**O que é que eu vou responder à ansiedade de vocês por este Fic quando já começou com um capítulo LIXO? Y.Y**

**MUITO OBRIGADA a quem comentou, mas... puxa vida, eu nem sei o que dizer.**

_Prometo que responderei aos comentários que virem a partir deste primeiro capítulo, porque aí sim posso considerar que a pessoa está lendo sabendo a (pouca) qualidade do Fanfic. Y.Y_

**

* * *

**

Enfim, este capítulo foi realmente para iniciar o acampamento.

E provavelmente este Fic terá capítulos curtos, porque quanto mais falo, mais drama escrevo! E estou escrevendo enquanto mentalizo o mantra "é comédia, é comédia...", rsrs... ^^

Por favor, **COMENTEM O QUE ACHARAM** para eu melhorar essa joça!

Aguardo

**!Flores ou Pedras! **(por favor! Y.Y)

**!Em Reviews!**


	3. O Diabo

**N/A:** Muito, muito, muito OBRIGADA por cada comentário! Cada um foi especial para me incentivar a continuar essa "joça", rs. *-* Maaaas, puxa vida, continuo achando uma porcaria. (Y)

O capítulo continua curto, porque... bem, eu continuo com dificuldade em fazer comédia... *cora*

* * *

**7 Dias para o Amor**

{Por FranHyuuga}

-Para Artemis In Avalon-

"_**O Diabo"**_

_Capítulo 2_

Os delicados pés estavam envolvidos pelo _all star_ surrado e sujo de lama. A calça azul de moletom havia rasgado e a terra úmida a manchava quase inteiramente. A camiseta branca não se encontrava em melhor estado e a garota continuava a correr com passos largos, apoiando-se nas árvores com suas mãos sujas. Tropeçou nas grossas raízes e novamente gemeu com a dor do impacto.

_- Deixa de ser lerda, Hinata! _– Tayuya gritou nervosa, voltando alguns passos para amparar mais uma vez a "estúpida garota". _– Você não sabe nem se equilibrar! _– Reclamou bufando de raiva. Por que teve que fazer dupla com aquela molenga da Hyuuga?

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior contendo a frustração. Estava ofegante, suada, nervosa e irritada. Nunca pensou que o "acampamento dos sonhos de todas as garotas do Colégio" fosse se tornar um verdadeiro pesadelo logo no primeiro dia! Quem havia sugerido que conviver com pessoas desconhecidas em situações de alto estresse poderia ser benéfico para uma "relação harmoniosa"? Ela precisava saber quem matar depois daquilo.

Esperava que ao menos a primeira noite no acampamento fosse melhor do que estava sendo o dia! Somente à noite poderiam colocar seus planos em ação e, certamente, dormir com Naruto tornaria tudo muito melhor do que estava.

Alcançaram a margem de um lago e os perolados expressaram incredulidade ao fitarem duas cordas de aço paralelas, fixadas horizontalmente sobre a água. _Não_... aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira! Viu ao longe uma garota esforçando-se para equilibrar seus pés sobre a corda de baixo enquanto as mãos envolviam fortemente a corda de cima. Lentamente, a garota atravessava o rio.

_- Vamos logo! _– A ruiva gritou e somente neste momento Hinata percebeu que ela já se posicionava para fazer a travessia.

O coração bombeava o sangue e a adrenalina com rapidez para todo o pequeno corpo quando, com passos vacilantes, a morena obrigou-se a caminhar em direção à Tayuya.

_- Etto... _– Ela começou, sentindo-se nervosa com o fato da ruiva sequer olhá-la. _– E-Eu tenho m-medo de altura._

Os castanhos fixaram-se sobre a imagem pálida de Hinata e as sobrancelhas perfeitas franziram-se com hostilidade. Ah, ela não se importava nem um pouco com o suposto medo que aquela garota sentia! Para o inferno com aquele drama!

_- Nada vai acontecer se você cair. _– Disse com impaciência. _– É um maldito lago. _– Sibilou e a morena arregalou os olhos com a voz raivosa. Certo, ela estava no inferno e ninguém a havia avisado que sua parceira seria o "Diabo".

_- E-Eu n-não sei na-nadar! _– Tentou explicar, mas Tayuya segurou seu pulso e o puxou, forçando-a a se aproximar dos cabos.

_- Você não precisa saber. _– Afirmou, a voz autoritária. _– Basta se agarrar ao maldito cabo._

A Hyuuga assentiu fracamente, segurando o cabo de aço sobre sua cabeça com as mãos trêmulas. Logo, os pés se posicionaram no cabo de aço abaixo e ela inspirou o ar pesadamente, fingindo que tudo aquilo não estava acontecendo. Por que acabou por fazer par justamente com a ruiva "machão"? Aquela garota precisava urgentemente se tratar! Alguém precisava dizer a ela que não era saudável ter uma marca de expressão tão profunda entre as sobrancelhas quando ainda se é um adolescente.

_- Isso aí, Hinata! _– Uma voz feminina gritou exaltada e a morena interrompeu seus devaneios, erguendo os olhos para encontrar a figura de Ino agitando os braços do outro lado do lago.

"Por que Ino está tão agitada?", pensou confusa e finalmente percebeu que já estava na metade do caminho. As pernas fraquejaram ao observar o espaço de três metros que a separava da água calma e a Hyuuga teve certeza de que não teria condições de continuar.

"Droga, droga, droga...", pensava como um mantra, cerrando as pálpebras na tentativa de fingir não estar ali.

_- Anda, Hyuuga! _– Tayuya exigiu, aproximando-se sem cuidado, agitando as cordas com o movimento brusco de seu corpo.

_- Eu-não-consigo! _– Apressou-se em dizer, mas a ruiva não entendeu nada.

_- O quê? _– Questionou, os castanhos gelados mirando-a como se soltassem faíscas.

_- Eu . não . consigo. _– A morena respondeu pausadamente, os dentes trincados e as pálpebras cerradas. Ela não ousava sequer respirar com receio de cair no lago.

Um suspiro exasperado soou ao seu lado e Hinata teve total certeza de que o "Diabo" não havia compreendido seu lado.

_- Abra os olhos. _– Uma ordem, atendida com lentidão pela morena. – _Eu não gosto de perder, por isso, mova essas suas pernas de franguinha agora ou vai se arrepender._

Hinata entreabriu os lábios em total descrença com a insensibilidade da Tayuya "machão". Quem ela pensava que era para ameaçá-la assim? Não bastava terem atravessado um mangue, rastejado na lama, decifrado códigos e respirado gás lacrimogêneo juntas para que ela ao menos a respeitasse um pouco? Tudo bem que eram a última dupla a chegar em todos os lugares, mas ela devia ao menos reconhecer que ela estava se esforçando!

_- Você é bem grossa, sabia? _– Hinata questionou com sua voz delicada, surpreendendo-se por não gaguejar. _– Eu também não gosto de perder, mas posso garantir que gosto muito menos de você._

_- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? _– A ruiva gritou alcançando o limite de sua tolerância. Aquela menininha frágil e molenga não tinha direito de dizer nada a seu respeito!

_- Que você é grossa! _– Hinata repetiu, aumentando sua voz melodiosa uma oitava. Tayuya era mesmo uma garota difícil de lidar! Céus, nem seu pai era tão ruim.

_- SUA VADIA! _– A voz raivosa continuou alta e atraiu a atenção dos alunos que foram até o lago para conferir o que estava acontecendo. _– FINGE QUE É SANTA, MAS EU SABIA QUE ERA TÃO IDIOTA QUANTO ÀS OUTRAS PATRICINHAS!_

O cenho delicado franziu-se em resposta e os perolados expressaram um brilho furioso. Aquela ruiva não a conhecia! Ela não sabia nada sobre sua vida! Se estavam naquela situação era culpa de sua inflexibilidade e ansiedade em vencer uma competição inútil!

_- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM! _– A Hyuuga respondeu no mesmo tom, sentindo o corpo tremer com a vontade absurda de jogar aquela ruiva na água suja. – _SÓ PENSA EM GANHAR SEM SE IMPORTAR COM AS PESSOAS! POR ISSO NINGUÉM GOSTA DE VOCÊ!_

A mão feminina com unhas roídas esbofeteou o rosto alvo de Hinata e expressões surpresas dos alunos puderam ser ouvidas, enquanto alguns gritavam exaltados: "BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!".

- _NÃO DEIXA ELA FAZER ISSO CO, VOCÊ, HINATA__! _– A voz de Tenten gritou e a morena sentiu aquelas palavras a impulsionarem para se defender. A mão pequena da Hyuuga agarrou os cabelos ruivos e Tayuya gemeu correspondendo ao gesto, puxando os longos fios negro-azulados para baixo.

_- Pare com isso, Tenten! _– Neji exigiu, visivelmente preocupado com a prima.

_- Você prefere ver a Hina-chan apanhar, Neji? _– Ino questionou repreensiva, sentindo-se com raiva por não poder ajudar a amiga. O Hyuuga super-protetor piscou somente uma vez em resposta e logo gritou para a prima:

- _PEGA ELA, HINATA-SAMA! _– Alguns o encararam aturdidos com a reação do moreno, mas não era surpresa para ninguém que ele se importava demais com a prima.

_- BATE COM FORÇA, TAYUYA! _– Ao lado de Neji, Karin torcia pela amiga, alheia aos olhares repreensivos.

_- PAREM COM ISSO! _– Anko ordenou com a voz autoritária, sem saber se fixava os castanhos sobre as alunas briguentas ou sobre as torcidas que se organizavam.

- _Que fogo da juventude! _– Gai expressou admirado com a ousadia das alunas, sem considerar a gravidade da situação ou interromper as apostas que se iniciavam.

A ruiva chutou o corpo de Hinata que se desequilibrou e soltou a corda, mas antes que pudesse atingir o lago, as mãos delicadas agarraram a roupa suja da Tayuya levando-a junto.

_- Acho que é um empate. _– Alguém concluiu, frustrado por ter apostado na ruiva.

As risadas ainda ecoavam de ambos os lados do lago quando Tayuya emergiu na água calma, mas a graça foi cedendo espaço à preocupação quando a morena não retornou e murmúrios escandalizados puderam ser ouvidos.

_- Oh, meu Deus! _– A voz esganiçada de Tayuya silenciou a todos que observavam assustados a ruiva mirar as próprias mãos. _– Tem sangue no lago!_

E não houve sequer um comentário quando Gai adentrou na água, notavelmente apreensivo.

**Continua...**

***Artemis**, minha amiga, desculpe por isso. Espero que goste ao menos um pouco. (Y)

* * *

**Olá, POVO!**

Primeiro, EU SEI! *levanta as mãos* Eu sei que aparentemente este capítulo está com pouca (ou nenhuma! ¬¬) comédia (Y).

No entanto, ele é necessário para o desenrolar da história, porque... (como podem ter percebido) a Hinata abandonou um pouco seu lado tímido (mesmo que sob – livre e intensa! – pressão, rsrs).

Mas, estou curiosa com a opinião de vocês!

**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO?**

**A Tayuya realmente parece o Diabo? **Ô.Ô

**A Hinata realmente finge ser santa? **=O

**A nossa protagonista morreu? **- Alguém grita: QUE PERGUNTA É ESSA? *leva pedrada*

**O que será que o nosso ruivo fogoso falará sobre isso quando conversar com a Hyuuga? **(entendem "o por que deste capítulo"? - *olhar suspeito* rs)

* * *

Apenas para avisar [1]...

A história realmente se inicia no próximo capítulo, quando os planos maliciosos renderem frutos *-*

Apenas para avisar [2]...

Meu profile está recheado de muitas informações, mas acho que terei que acrescentar uma em especial que **muitas pessoas pensam erroneamente sobre mim**... rs.

Povo, eu não gosto de SasuSaku e NejiTen. Portanto, apesar de no capítulo anterior ter feito alusões a estes casais, sinto informar (para alguns) e me alegro em informar (para outros) que não teremos estes casais no Fic.

Certamente a rosada e a panda encontrarão seus pares... Que serão tão quentes quanto... *-* Portanto, não fiquem decepcionados! ;)

* * *

E, nooooossa!

EU PRECISO **AGRADECER DE CORAÇÃO **AOS COMENTÁRIOS DE VOCÊS!

**É sério... eu realmente achei uma porcaria o capítulo anterior **(e continuo achando este aqui também Y.Y)**, mas fiquei muito FELIZ com suas palavras, pessoal!**

Por isso, como prometido, AGRADEÇO COM A ATENÇÃO QUE MERECEM, A CADA UM:

**Pink-flor ***abraça***: **_Linda, eu preciso dizer - VOCÊ ME EMPOLGOU MUITO, rs! Que graça, Pink! Cada palavra sua me deixou realmente feliz, porque senti sinceridade no seu comentário, rs. Claro que a mente da Ino só poderia produzir idéias maliciosas, haha! E confesso que minha principal dificuldade será manter a graça da história somente com a Hina e o Gaara... =O (por isso, esse Fic é loucura para alguém que não tem habilidade nenhuma com comédia... Y.Y). A Hina é realmente inocente! Eu adoro esse jeito dela, totalmente pura em relação à malícia alheia, rsrs. Ah, e por favor, não se preocupe... SasuSaku não terá U.Ú Eu também não gosto da rosada com o Uchiha-gostoso-sou-só-da-Hinata, rs. Mas, confesso que aprecio fazê-la sofrer um pouco por um amor impossível, rs. Pink... você foi realmente gentil em dizer que escrevo bem, flor... *-* Fiquei muito feliz! Vindo de você, considero um elogio que merece ser impresso e pendurado na parede U.Ú rsrs... *exagerada* Você sabe o quanto admiro sua habilidade, flor! E prometo fazer capítulos maiores conforme for me sentindo mais à vontade com o gênero... Por enquanto, estou com a sensação de que "se escrever mais, ficará pior", rsrs. E respondendo sua pergunta, flor... Hihi, não tenho beta. É que quase não tenho tempo para escrever e aguardar alguém betar seria um pouco complicado para mim =) – sou ansiosa demais ¬¬ rs. Aposto que agora irá repensar sua frase: "quero uma assim", hihi. Pink-flor, obrigada mesmo pelo carinho em comentar! Vê-la comentar me deixou realmente feliz! Beijo carinhoso, flor... a você sempre =*_

**Moon-flor **(Samantha Moon)**: **_Minha amiga, você é mesmo fofa! *aperta* Como pode me deixar tão bem com poucas palavras? Eu sorri bobamente ao ler seu comentário, sabe? Me senti compreendida quando você disse ser realmente um desafio quando mudamos nossa principal categoria, rs. Continuo achando um desafio e tanto, mas enquanto você estiver aqui, me ajudando, eu posso ficar tranqüila. =) Obrigada MESMO ao dizer que "comédias românticas não costumam ser hilariantes". Isso é um fato, não é? *-* E eu adoro comédia romântica, rs. Sua ideia é bem interessante, sobre o Shino, flor...! Eu pretendo usá-la... =) Vamos ver se consigo, ok? Achei bem engraçado! Obrigada por partilhá-la, rs. Espero não a ter decepcionado (muito) com esse capítulo. Ele é importante para o enredo, porque... (como disse antes) eu elaborei várias versões e preciso dar contar de uma demanda que a história requer para continuar, rs. =D Por isso, espero que compreenda esse (lixo) capítulo. Beijo no coração, Moon!_

**Jess-flor **(Jessica-semnadaprafaze123)**: **_Flor, obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue agradando, rs. Desculpe ficar dizendo que está ruim, mas acho que facilita a sinceridade do povo quando o próprio autor diz o que acha do que escreveu, rs. Ou seja, se você concordar comigo, não ficarei (tão) decepcionada, bem... porque de certa forma eu já esperava =( Bem, linda, espero que não ache este (lixo) capítulo tão ruim, rs... =) Beijo carinhoso..._

**Syd Oosaki **(linda!)**: **_Own, flor... você tem o dom de me animar, não é? Obrigada por comentar! E por se importar em dizer que o capítulo anterior não estava (tão) ruim, rs. Eu fiquei feliz em saber que agradou a você, porque a considero uma das melhores Ficwriter's deste site *-* Aliás, estou ansiosa pelos seus Fanfic's U.Ú Adoro suas histórias! =D Obrigada mesmo por comentar, Syd-flor! Espero ter agradado ao menos um pouco... =) Beijo com saudades! _

**Lell Ly *-*: **_Linda, eu preciso MESMO agradecer a você! Primeiro, obrigada por ter sido sincera! =D Eu gostei muito de receber seu review! Você expressou exatamente o que notei ter de fazer... Depois de incansáveis tentativas para o capítulo anterior, eu percebi que uma comédia não pode fluir "forçada", não é? Por isso, Lell, não se preocupe, linda... Eu realmente entendi sua sugestão ;) Ela reforçou o que eu havia compreendido, rs. Espero que você tenha paciência para eu chegar ao ponto da comédia "fluir" na minha escrita, porque (como pode perceber, rs) acho que vai demorar um pouquinho ainda... ^/^ E, agora, eu agradeço de novo, ok? Por você ter se importado com a forma como eu poderia compreender seu review e ter enviado outro para explicar novamente, rs. Eu achei realmente muito gentil da sua parte, sabe? *-* Obrigada por se importar com meus sentimentos =) São poucas pessoas que dedicariam seu tempo para escrever um novo comentário apenas para garantir que o outro não compreenda errado, rs. Obrigada por isso, Lell... Um beijo carinhoso, flor!_

**Mon-chan! **(Monica-sama)**: **_Linda, eu não vou te julgar mal se você quiser retirar o que disse: "você leva muito jeito pra comédia", rs. Eu não levo, flor... Estou realmente tentando, rs. Vamos ver no que isso dará... E se for o caso, terei de mudar a categoria do Fic O/O Mas, por enquanto, não desistirei *olha determinada para o horizonte* haha. Obrigada por comentar! Adorei vê-la por aqui! E adorei conhecê-la no MSN =D Espero que este novo (lixo) capítulo a tenha agradado ;) Beijos, flor!_

**Annakelly: **_Oi, flor! Obrigada por comentar! Com tão poucas palavras, me animou, sabia? Espero que este novo capítulo (lixo) a agrade ao menos um pouco para eu voltar a vê-la por aqui, rs. Beijo carinhoso..._

**Maah-linda-chan **(Maah Sakura Chinchila)**: **_Flor! *abraça apertado* Você é fofa mesmo! *-* Adoro cada palavra sua, porque sempre é entusiasmada! =) O Fanfic não está bom, Maah, eu sei disso... Mas, eu agradeço de coração pelo seu carinho em comentar! ;) Hihi, estou realmente em crise com este desafio de mudar de categoria, sabe? Comédia não é meu forte, mas eu vou insistir! Habilidades se desenvolvem, não é? rs. E vê-la por aqui, certamente, me anima em continuar tentando! ;) Obrigada mais uma vez, flor! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Pinkuiro **(fofa!)**: **_Flor, obrigada por comentar! Adorei a forma animada como expressou que gostou do capítulo anterior! Isso me deixou entusiasmada e apesar de comédia não ser minha habilidade, eu vou tentar! =D Espero vê-la novamente por aqui, comentando este capítulo (lixo), rs. Beijos, Pinkuiro-chan!_

**Hyuu x3 **(Eba!)**: **_Own, você comentou! *abraça* Deve ter visto minha crise (emo) ao tentar escrever com outra categoria, não é? rs... Hahaha, sim... __**talvez**__ tenha hentai, porque – bem – são adolescentes que estarão sozinhos nos mato =O Sei lá... Fica meio esquisito, rs (já não basta Preciosa Pérola que terá hentai no mato? rs). Mas, verei o que faço, ok? rs. Meu amigo... Eu escrevo um Fic pensando em você, sei que lê minhas outras histórias, e mesmo assim você __desconfia__ que farei SasuSaku ou NejiTen =O ? Oh, Jashin... nunca! U.Ú Eu não gosto destes casais, Hyuu, rs. Por isso, não se preocupe! *-* Espero que este novo capítulo (lixo) esteja ao menos um pouco do seu agrado, hein? Porque vê-lo comentando me deixa feliz! Eu sei que sempre é sincero ;) Beijo carinhoso..._

**Artemis In Avalon (AMIGA!): **_Sua opinião não vale... *faz birra* Você quer me agradar! U.Ú *faz bico* E eu sei que você merece mais... Y.Y No entanto... puxa vida, flor, eu ADORO cada palavra sua, sabe? Obrigada mesmo por comentar, Artemis! Esse Fanfic é para você, mulher, e o que me pedir é ordem! *-* (no Fic! haha) Você é mesmo das minhas, rsrs... O Shino realmente não é esquisito 3 Ele é misterioso e forte e bonito e sério e... *leva pedrada*... e SEU! *declara com o olho roxo* rsrs. Satisfeita? Eu não tinha percebido que tinha feito a Tenten ser uma louca de pedra que acha o Shino-lindo-kun e o Gaara-sexy-kun "seres" que ela nunca dormiria junto, hahaha. Você realmente capta os detalhes, não é? rs. Obrigada, minha amiga, por dizer que não se importa se eu fizer um drama! Você acompanhou meu esforço, mas saiba que você merece cada versão daquela! U.Ú Eu adoro você, de coração! E quero mesmo que se divirta! Quero vê-la sorrindo ao ler... E, bem, eu ainda chego lá! rs... Nem que seja no último capítulo! *olha determinada para o horizonte* rs. Obrigada pelo carinho e incentivo! Espero que você goste um pouco deste (lixo) capítulo ;) Beijinho, flor..._

**Pixie Cheryl **(Oh, Jashin!)**: **_Linda, você sabe o quanto admiro sua criatividade! Tê-la comentando neste Fanfic (vergonhoso, rs) é uma honra! *abraça apertado* OBRIGADA mesmo pelo carinho em comentar, flor! Eu fiquei realmente feliz com sua opinião! O capítulo anterior foi tão difícil de produzir que fiquei presa na minha ansiedade, sabe? E este capítulo (apesar de eu não ter sofrido taaaanto, rs) não foi muito diferente. Por isso, ainda continuo descontente com o resultado, mas é bom mudar um pouco a forma de escrever, não é? rs. Drama é meu forte, mas acho que posso desenvolver a habilidade de escrever comédia =) Vou tentar! E espero contar com sua presença reconfortante com suas opiniões sinceras ;) Desculpe, mais uma vez, pelo capítulo pequeno, Pixie... Y.Y Mas, ainda, não estou pronta para desenvolver capítulos grandes. Quanto mais escrevo, pior fica. =P E... puxa, você tem acompanhado minhas outras Fic's? *-* Obrigada! Que legal saber que alguém como você as lê, rs. Espero continuar agradando! Estarei atualizando conforme der, flor! Não pretendo iniciar nenhum projeto sem concluir pelo menos duas daquelas Fic's. "A cada desilusão, um novo saber" foi finalizado – graças a Kami! rs. – E o próximo a ser concluído será "Preciosa Pérola" U.Ú Obrigada por perguntar, rs. Eu acho muito legal quando se tem a curiosidade em saber, rs. Beijo carinhoso, Pixie-flor! =*_

**Jade-linda! **(Jade Miranda)**: **_Own, Jade! Você é demais mesmo! *-* Obrigada por comentar! =) Espero que este Fic continue agradando a você, flor! O Gaara-bad-boy realmente é tudo de bom! Eu também adoooro! *se abana* Hahaha... E a Ino, aiai, é sempre a mente maliciosa, não é? rs. Jade, espero que este capítulo tenha agradado (ao menos um pouco), rs. Beijo no coração =*_

**Luanaa s2: **_Flor! Hahaha, que review mais fofa! *abraça* Você me deixou sorrindo bobamente com suas palavras, sabe? Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que o capítulo anterior a agradou! Eu pensei muito na sua frase: "Vá escrevendo, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, com certeza a fic chegará no "ponto" que você quer", e ela me deu força! Eu pensei "a Lu tem razão", rs. Obrigada por isso, flor! O Shino é tudo de bom e eu concordo com você! Ele é dez mesmo! *-* Espero que este capítulo (lixo) a agrade um pouco também, porque vê-la por aqui sempre me anima e conforta s2 ... Obrigada mais uma vez! =*_

**Dika008: **_Own, obrigada, linda! Eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter dado sua opinião sobre o capítulo anterior! Espero que este capítulo também a agrade um pouco! ;) O suficiente para eu vê-la por aqui novamente, rs. Beijo carinhoso..._

**Vick's The Perv One: **_Haha, adooorei seu nick! U.Ú Flor, espero que continue gostando deste Fic, mesmo depois deste (lixo) capítulo! ;) Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!_

_**Pessoal, eu respondi com carinho a cada comentário!**_

_**Porque cada um de vocês merece ;)**_

_Então, desculpem pelo capítulo estar mais curto que minhas respostas O.O (alguém havia reparado? rsrs)_

**Vocês sabem como Sou**

Aceito

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

...Sapatadas, chineladas, sugestões...

**.Reviews.**


	4. O Flagra

**N/A:** Muito, muito, muito OBRIGADA por cada comentário! Cada um foi especial para me incentivar a continuar essa "joça", rs. *-* Maaaas, puxa vida, continuo achando uma porcaria. (Y)

Apesar da demora (DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM!), só posso dizer que não abandonarei esse Fic e minha intenção é escrevê-lo com mais frequência se (UM DIA! *levanta as mãos para o céu*) eu pegar o jeito com a comédia ¬¬

* * *

**7 Dias para o Amor**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

-Para Artemis In Avalon-

_{Saudades, flor!}_

.

"_**O Flagra"**_

_Capítulo 3_

_._

As pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas com algum esforço os perolados confusos se tornaram visíveis. Tossiu fortemente, com a vista ainda embaçada, sentindo uma incômoda ardência nos pulmões.

_- Está viva! _– Uma voz grave e exaltada soou muito próxima, fazendo a Hyuuga voltar-se assustada ao som. A visão melhorou e a morena sentou-se rapidamente, encarando aturdida o rosto cenhoso do professor Gai. _– Sorte a sua, minha jovem, que sei fazer respiração boca a boca!_

Os lábios pálidos se abriram em total consternação e somente neste momento os perolados observaram todos os alunos contendo as risadas. Outros nem faziam questão de serem discretos, fazendo piadas sobre como devia ser "indescritível" um beijo do agitado Gai.

Hinata fitou o professor, sem saber se devia agradecer ou chorar por saber que estava bem graças aos seus lábios carnudos e sempre sorridentes.

_- Hn... _– Murmurou e a visão começou a turvar-se novamente, fazendo-a deitar sobre a terra mais uma vez.

_- Ok, pessoal, saiam para que possamos fazer um curativo sobre a cabeça sangrenta dessa jovem! _– Gai ordenou e alguns murmúrios desgostosos foram ouvidos.

_- Eu vou ficar aqui. _– A Hyuuga conseguiu distinguir a voz séria de seu primo. _– Hinata-sama pode precisar de alguma coisa._

_- Ah, o amor. _– O professor cantarolou e Hinata continuou com os olhos cerrados, fingindo não ter ouvido o "cala a boca" sussurrado por Neji.

Algumas horas depois, a morena já estava em pé, sentindo-se inteira, mesmo que estivesse com a cabeça toda envolvida com uma faixa de atadura que embrenhava-se sob os cabelos sujos. Ao menos não precisou de pontos.

_- Hina-chan! _– Ino gritou ao ver a amiga, despertando a atenção de muitos alunos. _– Como você está?_ – A loira perguntou, se aproximando. _– Além de horrível, claro. _– Completou com uma careta.

Um suspiro exasperado soou pelos lábios que começavam a voltar ao tom rosado habitual. Que droga, aquele dia não estava sendo dos melhores.

_- Estou bem. _– Afirmou um pouco azeda, em um fio de voz. Logo, Tenten e Sakura se aproximaram, conversando animadamente sobre o lado bom da história. Pelo menos, a Hyuuga conseguiu atrair a atenção dos garotos.

Os perolados rolaram nas órbitas com o otimismo delas.

_- Hina, olha só quem vem aí! _– Ino sussurrou e ela pôde ver Naruto se aproximar com aquele sorriso cativante nos lábios. Por um momento, esquecera completamente de toda a vergonha que sentia com a situação. Talvez elas estivessem certas! Talvez houvesse um lado bom naquela história.

_- Oe, Hinata-chan! _ – Ah, a voz dele era como em seus adoráveis sonhos. _– Vejo que já está bem. _– A morena sorriu mirando as safiras calorosas. _– É uma pena que tenha levado a Tayuya junto. _– Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão. _– Eu tinha apostado uma grana preta nela..._

_- Naruto! _– Sakura ralhou, empurrando o loiro para longe da amiga. _ – Você é mesmo um idiota! _

Hinata deu um longo suspiro e, nesse momento, concordou internamente com a rosada.

* * *

_- As barracas já estão montadas, Tenten! _– A voz de Ino era sussurrada, mas a exaltação era nítida no timbre feminino. _– Francamente, não tem como dar errado!_

_- Eu não sei... _ – A outra respondeu, contrariada. _– Acho arriscado demais. _– E pôs-se a ensaboar as madeixas chocolate. Todas as garotas encontravam-se no rio, banhando-se com seus biquínis.

_- Se nos pegarem, porca, estaremos ferradas. _– A rosada comentou, observando que as outras meninas pareciam também fazer planos em grupos espalhados pelo rio.

_- E-Eu con-concordo! _– Hinata afirmou, retirando a faixa nojenta dos cabelos já molhados. Era bom saber que não precisava mais usá-la.

_- Vocês têm plano melhor? _– A loira questionou, franzindo o cenho e fitando as amigas com indignação.

- ... – Tenten encarou Sakura.

- ... – Os verdes miraram a Hyuuga.

- ... – E os perolados fitaram a água.

- _Foi o que pensei. _– Sorriu, satisfeita. E naquele momento todas tiveram certeza de que seria tudo ou nada.

* * *

"Barracas armadas". E ainda que os planos fossem maliciosos, era cedo demais para comemorar a frase. Doze barracas femininas ao lado direito e doze masculinas ao lado esquerdo.

Havia três barracas dos instrutores cuidadosamente espalhadas nas extremidades. E era justamente delas que as estrategistas desejavam fugir.

_- Não disse que seria fácil? _– Ino comentou, sorrindo por ter o primeiro passo de seu plano concluído.

Todas tinham deixado suas coisas nas barracas que faziam divisa com as barracas masculinas. E durante a noite, enquanto os instrutores dormiam, só precisavam se esgueirar até as barracas de seus alvos!

_Plano perfeito!_

_- Certo, eu ainda continuo com a Karin na minha barraca. _– Sakura reclamou abanando a mão. _– Aquela vaca vai sacar logo minhas intenções._

_- Pelo menos você a terá sob vigia, amiga. _– Tenten respondeu, com falso entusiasmo. _– Ao menos a barraca do Sasuke fica próxima, mas a do Neji... _– E os castanhos miraram o montinho de tecido velho próximo da barraca do instrutor Gai.

_- E-Eu não sei... _– Hinata murmurou, fitando a barraca de Naruto que estava a poucos passos de distância. _– Se e-eu não conseguir, Ino-chan... q-quem vai acabar fi-ficando comigo?_

As safiras da loira fixaram-se sobre o rosto preocupado da tímida amiga. Ao menos as duas haviam ficado na mesma barraca, mas era certo de que _ela_ jamais dormiria com outra companhia que não a do namorado, ou não se chamava _Yamanaka Ino_! O ruim seria se a morena não fosse até a barraca do tapado do Uzumaki... ela nem desejava pensar com quem acabaria passando a noite.

_- Calma, Hina! _– Ela decidiu por ser otimista. _– Tudo vai dar certo! Se não der, provavelmente você dormirá sozinha._

E a morena sorriu, iludida.

* * *

A noite na fogueira estava divertida e Hinata deixou-se perder nas histórias de terror da Anko-sensei. Alheia aos olhares cúmplices e ansiedade das meninas, a morena ria divertida e encolhia-se conforme a voz levemente rouca da instrutora narrava os acontecimentos.

Ao término da noite, os perolados fixavam-se sobre as árvores distorcidas no breu noturno e o fogo que aquecia parecia contribuir para que enormes sombras horripilantes margeassem o local. A brisa gélida a fazia arrepiar-se e os sons de insetos e outros animais se destacavam entre as conversas dos alunos.

Era somente para ela ou aquela floresta parecia com a que Anko descreveu no conto de terror?

_- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Hina-chan... _– Ino sussurrou, imaginando que a morena estava apreensiva pela provável noite com o amor de sua vida.

_- N-Não é i-isso... _– Ela respondeu, recebendo um breve olhar compadecido. Agora que a loira havia comentado, o medo cedera espaço para lembranças de um garoto loiro com intensos olhos azuis e o estômago se povoou com o que pareciam inúmeras borboletas afoitas.

Quando todas seguiam para as barracas, um último sorriso matreiro foi lançado e o silêncio reinou absoluto em meio à mata, confundindo os sussurros enlouquecidos das meninas com os sons baixos dos grilos. Três fogueiras próximas das barracas dos instrutores concediam uma visão parcial, como um filme sem cor, iluminando o suficiente para distinguir sombras negras em movimento.

Ino estava sentada, com seu pijama curto azul-bebê e os longos cabelos loiros soltos. Os olhos fixos sobre o zíper da barraca e as mãos movendo-se em expectativa. Ela sabia que Shikamaru estava com o tal "ruivo antissocial", mas se preocuparia com o mesmo somente quando alcançasse seu objetivo. O próprio namorado poderia resolver a situação. Afinal, ele era um gênio.

_- Já se passaram dez minutos, Hina. _– A loira cochichou, movimentando positivamente a cabeça. _– Vamos!_

A morena assentiu fracamente, sentindo o coração em ritmo frenético, como se estivesse prestes a cometer uma atrocidade. A loira puxou o zíper tão lentamente que o som era quase imperceptível e logo a única imagem que a morena via era o traseiro redondo da amiga à sua frente.

Seguiu Ino até certo ponto, parando os movimentos ao ouvir murmúrios baixos de diversas direções. Os perolados miraram confusos todos os lados e a morena ficou boquiaberta com algo que nunca devia ter visto.

Inúmeras sombras negras movimentavam-se de quatro na escuridão.

Todas seguindo para rumos conhecidos. Empurrando-se silenciosamente quando os destinos pareciam iguais. Sendo expulsas das barracas por garotas enraivecidas que chegaram antes ou por garotos sem interesse algum por visitas noturnas inesperadas.

Uma sombra chamou sua atenção e Hinata fitou o que parecia ser Sakura sendo puxada por uma irritada Karin para dentro da barraca. Tenten parecia já ter saído da barraca ao lado, que estaca vazia. E Ino... sumira de vista.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente para recuperar a coragem e seguir até seu destino. Não demorou para encontrar a barraca de Naruto e parar à sua frente, estática, sem saber o que fazer realmente ao notar o zíper entreaberto.

O que diria? Ensaiou mentalmente...

"Naruto-kun, eu pensei que pudesse estar com medo da história da Anko-sensei." – Não! Quem ela era? O homem da relação?

"Naruto-kun, quer companhia para a noite?" – Céus! Parecia uma prostituta!

"Naruto-kun, eu pensei que podíamos conversar até amanhecer." – Bem, não era mentira.

"Naruto-kun..."

- Hummmm...

"Naruto..."

- Ahhhh...

"...kun?"

A barraca se movimentou revelando mais do interior. O que eram aquelas duas sombras? Pareciam que... Não, não pareciam! _Estavam _se agarrando!

_- Naruto... _– A voz feminina sussurrou e Hinata notou, ainda confusa, que aquela voz não era dela. E também não era ela quem estava naquela barraca. Afinal, ela não tinha cabelos ruivos como a...

_- TAYUYA! _– Hinata gritou, escandalizada, e logo o som do zíper das barracas dos instrutores foram ouvidos, fazendo inúmeros alunos engatinharem afoitos para qualquer barraca vaga.

_- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? _– Anko questionou autoritária, usando sua lanterna como um holofote sobre os alunos.

Hinata se esgueirou na multidão, sendo empurrada por alguns, chegando até a sua própria barraca e adentrando-a ofegante. As mãos trêmulas fecharam o zíper aberto e logo pousaram sobre o peito que parecia doer com a cena flagrada.

Ela nunca imaginaria que o Diabo estaria com seu Anjo!

Não... não o Naruto.

Com a Tayuya.

Céus! O que mais faltava acontecer?

_- Não se tem mais sossego em um acampamento. _– Uma voz grave e profunda soou às suas costas, fazendo-a arregalar os perolados e contrair os músculos em puro terror.

Lentamente, a morena virou-se para o intruso às suas costas, encontrando olhos verdes muito claros sobre si.

Não...

Aquele não podia ser...

_- O ruivo psicopata!_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**!Povo!**

...E cá estou!

*leva pedrada*

Depois de séculos com esse Fanfic.

Sério, eu travo muito com comédia. E não sei se consegui torná-lo engraçado neste capítulo. =P

.

Agora, pelos céus, como é que uma **PORCARIA** dessas tem **tantos comentários**?

Caramba, se não fossem pelas pessoas que desejam acompanhar, acho que já teria desistido... =/

**Só posso dizer que continuei pelos reviews que me alegraram!**

.

Desculpem por isso.

Maaaas, pelo menos estamos com um capítulo no ar! õ/

E não pretendo abandonar a trama, ok?

Vou tentar até morrer! U.Ú /trágica... rs.

.

**E O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM...?**

.

**- Da Hinata receber um boca-a-boca do Gai? **

Deve ser irresistível! 8D

**- Do plano maquiavélico da Ino? **

Que de tão original, foi imitado por todas as garotas do Colégio!

**- Do flagra NaruTayu? **

Não tem coisa pior que encontrar sua rival com o cara que ama. =/

**- Do encontro GAAHINA?**

E antes que perguntem, sim! Ela falou – e não pensou – a última frase, haha. Buraco para que te quero! õ/

.

Espero não ter decepcionado (tanto)...

O próximo capítulo talvez demore um pouco (novidade ¬¬).

Fim de ano é muito corrido para mim no trabalho!

.

**Eu tenho a intenção de escrever com mais frequência esse Fic, mas sempre penso que sou uma merda com comédia. Mais uma vez joguei fora várias versões do Cap. 3 ¬¬ E saiu ISSO! *blergh***

**Por isso, POR FAVOR, me mandem suas opiniões sinceras! **

**Eu realmente preciso das críticas... =)**

.

.

Desejo a todos um ótimo feriado, pessoal!

.

**E OBRIGADA MESMO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS!**

**Vou respondê-los por MP! õ/**

**Porque posso respondê-los ao meu tempo e assim a postagem não atrasa ^^**

.

Aqui responderei **somente** quem não tem CONTA no FF, ok?

.

**Hyuuga Francine: **_Minha xará, obrigada por comentar! Saudades de você! É bom vê-la novamente por aqui, rs. Haha, eu realmente gostaria que a Hina tivesse dado uma lição na Tayuya, mas perderia a comédia! *-* (como se tivesse alguma ¬¬ rs). E amém, flor! Também não gosto de NejiTen =) Linda, espero que deseje continuar acompanhando, mesmo que esteja (ainda!) uma porcaria... =/ Beijo carinhoso! =*_

**Renata: **_Obrigada! Suas palavras me incentivaram! Bom saber que aquele capítulo fraco te agradou, flor! Espero que esse capítulo (apesar de ter demorado) também a agrade =) Rê-flor, obrigada por comentar! Beijos! õ/_

**Ana: **_Haha, eu ri muito com seu comentário! Você é das minhas, flor! Eu realmente vejo que não tenho "O SENHOR HUMOR", porque a pitada negra acaba ficando... =/ Fazer o quê? rs. Realmente, no capítulo anterior era ou morrer afogada ou levando surra do diabo, haha. Sério, você é demais em sua percepção ao dizer que até os mais pacientes algumas vezes estouram! E a Hina apenas estourou e ouviu a vozinha demoníaca, como você disse (rsrs): "ARRANCA A CABEÇA DELA! ARRANCA A CABEÇA DELA!" lol Rachei de rir aqui! A Tayuya realmente é incompreendida. Eu também ficaria meio impaciente com alguém tão lerdo quanto a Hinata... ¬¬ Fala sério. Algumas vezes sou tão competitiva que acabo atropelando as pessoas. Como foi com ela. Adorei a partilha, Ana! Eu ainda não conheci uma garota com o nome "Júnior", então, acho que não bateu nos moleques à toa, hahaha. Espero não a ter decepcionado (muito) nesse capítulo e eu gostaria muito da sua opinião, flor, porque ela é bem fundamentada =) Obrigada pelo carinho em comentar õ/ Beijos! =*_

**Gabriela: **_Linda! Obrigada pelo elogio (embora eu ache que não mereça ¬¬ rs)! Espero que você goste deste novo capítulo! Desculpe pela demora! =( Beijo carinhoso..._

**Jacque: **_Oh, cara, eu já posso dizer que a decepcionei a partir da primeira frase do seu review: "fico agoniada toda vez que atrasa e quase morro pra saber sobre o próximo capítulo". *mimimi* Desculpe. =( Maaas, eu fiquei imensamente grata e feliz em saber que sentiu vontade de comentar! *-* Fico honrada por isso! Ah, eu sou um zero à esquerda com comédia, mas assim que pegar o jeito (e sabendo que os capítulos são mais curtos, rs) passarei a escrever mais periodicamente ^^ E pode ficar tranqüila, Jacque! A Hina continuará doce, haha. Eu adoro ela assim, tímida e fofa. *-* Bom saber que você também gosta, rs. Obrigada MESMO por suas palavras de incentivo! Eu li e reli sua review algumas vezes, rs. Pensando "ela tem razão em dizer que é prática", rs. Obrigada, mais uma vez, flor! Isso me motivou, com certeza! Espero te ver mais vezes, mesmo que seja no fim do Fic! *-* Você é bem detalhista e pega a essência, sabe? Sorri bobamente com seu review tão bem fundamentado... =) Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Sabaku no Si-chan: **_Hahaha, adorei as respostas às perguntas! lol A Tayuya tem até chifres foi dez! Ri sozinha aqui! Sim, concordo! As santas são as piores! Quando perdem a paciência, sai de baixo! Huahuahua. Pois é, flor, eu penso ser possível chutar e puxar cabelo enquanto uma mão segura a corda e um pé equilibra o corpo, rs. Obrigada por comentar! Fiquei super feliz e seu review foi bem engraçado! =D Espero que este capítulo a agrade! *-* Beijos! =*_

**Kaya: **_Oba! Eu também amo o Gaara! Mas, espero não a ter chateado com o tempo da demora... *chora* Desculpe por isso. Obrigada, flor, pelo comentário e por dizer que a história (apesar de porcaria ¬¬) está boa, rs. Ah, eu adorei seu nick! Muito fofo! *-* Obrigada mais uma vez, flor! Beijos! =*_

**CielloHyuuga: **_Obrigada, floooor, por dizer que está gostando! Espero que este novo capítulo também a agrade! Desculpe pela demora... =( Beijo carinhoso =*_

_._

**As pessoas queridas que me enviaram reviews receberão minha resposta (**amanhã, provavelmente, porque é feriado! *-***) por MP! õ/**

AH, E SEI QUE ESTOU SUMIDA, MAS AOS POUCOS COLOCO MEUS REVIEWS EM DIA, ok?

Logo eles aparecerão nas histórias que acompanho *-*

.

**!Por favor, Por favor, Por favor!**

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

{Opiniões Sinceras, Pitacos Sinceros, Críticas Sinceras}

**!Reviews!**


	5. O Psicopata

**N/A:** Este é o maior capítulo de "7 Dias para o Amor", dedicado a cada um de vocês que investiu tempo e carinho em seus comentários para essa história. Eu não acreditei em mim mesma... Mas, confesso, vocês me motivaram a pensar que talvez eu consiga tornar este Fanfic em algo melhor do que eu mesma espero. =) Meu sincero: OBRIGADA! Não somente pelos reviews, mas MP's que me incentivaram. Desejo retribuir, mas JÁ AVISO - O capítulo está fraco em comédia, mas é necessário para o enredo, rs... (**Todos: **Ok, agora conte-me uma novidade! ¬¬) ;)

* * *

**7 Dias para o Amor**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

-Para Artemis In Avalon-

.

"_**O Psicopata"**_

_Capítulo 4_

_._

_- O ruivo psicopata!_

As mãos femininas pousaram sobre os próprios lábios e os olhos pálidos alargaram-se com o medo. Maldito momento em que não conteve o impulso de falar o que pensava! Ela se permitiu piscar lentamente uma, duas, três vezes, enquanto aguardava pacientemente a reação do garoto à sua frente.

As esferas de um verde incrivelmente claro a miravam com hostilidade e os lábios finos e bem delineados estavam crispados. Ele parecia arquitetar uma possível retaliação e a Hyuuga tremeu ao se imaginar em um filme de faroeste, no qual cada um engatilharia sua arma e atiraria a sangue frio contra o adversário.

Balançou a cabeça com a ideia absurda. Céus, no que estava pensando? O ruivo parecia observá-la como um predador atento e ela estava... Estava viajando em uma situação hipotética e estúpida com aquele garoto em um cenário faroeste!

Ao ver que ele se movimentou de forma vagarosa, aproximando-se dela, a ideia de uma arma não parecia necessariamente tão repugnante. Se fosse uma daquelas de ação desintegradora, como de Star Wars, ele sequer sentiria dor. Ela poderia apertar o gatilho, friamente. Sim, ela poderia...

O hálito quente sobre seus lábios atraiu sua atenção e a morena tentou recuar, questionando a si mesma quando, diabos, ele havia se aproximado tanto! Os orbes verdes estavam cristalinos, quentes e perigosos. Os lábios finos sustentavam um sorriso malicioso e maldoso. Os cabelos de um tom escarlate caíam sobre a testa em desalinho, deixando parcamente à mostra uma tatuagem de tom vermelho.

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior repreendendo-se por tê-lo observado com tanto cuidado enquanto ele parecia se divertir com sua expressão admirada. Droga!

_- O q-que v-vai fazer? _– A voz era apenas um sussurro nervoso quando o corpo masculino pressionou o seu e as mãos seguraram os pulsos delicados forçando-a a deitar-se sobre o colchonete. O coração descompassado e a respiração ofegante denunciavam uma sensação de densa excitação nunca sentida antes, tingindo a face bonita com o tom rosado do constrangimento.

Ele sorriu com discrição, afastando-se de maneira rude e machucando-a no processo.

_- Você é patética. _– Afirmou, seco e baixo.

A jovem sentou-se ainda ofegante, ressentida por ter gostado da aproximação repentina daquele garoto de péssima reputação. Ela precisou de um segundo para entender aquelas palavras.

_- O q-quê? _– A pergunta soou trêmula, com um tênue tom incrédulo.

_- Também é surda? _– A voz grave parecia queimar o interior da Hyuuga em uma onda de raiva intensa. Aquele garoto era, de fato, muito arrogante!

_- Quem você pensa que é para me julgar? _– O timbre baixo era acusatório e a morena sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de bater naquele rosto até que a expressão de desdém sumisse!

- _Parece que você revela sua verdadeira personalidade somente sob pressão._ – O ruivo comentou, deitando-se despojado no colchonete e levando ambas as mãos sob a nuca.

_- V-Você não s-sabe o q-que diz! _– Ela acusou nervosamente, tanto pela imagem sexy do garoto à sua frente quanto pela frase que continha alto grau desagradável de verdade.

Ele sorriu brevemente e suspirou baixo. Os perolados mantinham-se fixos sobre o torso musculoso moldado pela camiseta branca e passearam pelos braços de músculos salientes. A posição revelava virilidade e a Hyuuga se flagrou mordendo o lábio inferior ao notar outra tatuagem em formato de tribal sob o braço direito. Onde mais ele teria tatuagens?

_- Estou começando a me sentir assediado. _– O ruivo murmurou com falsa preocupação, encarando-a com verdes intensos.

A jovem se engasgou com a frase e voltou o rosto para o lado oposto na tentativa patética de esconder o constrangimento. Céus, até onde iria a sua idiotice?

_- Ei! _– A voz de Anko ecoou em frente à barraca e somente neste momento Hinata notou os burburinhos chorosos das garotas e tons reclamatórios dos professores. _– Quem está nessa barraca? _– O tom rude da pergunta uniu-se ao pavor de respondê-la. Inferno! As coisas pareciam piorar a cada minuto! O que diria? Que sua intenção era estar na barraca com outro, mas que aceitou o ruivo psicopata?

"Pensa, pensa...", exigia mentalmente, mas tudo parecia em branco e a sombra de Anko, impaciente, já segurava o zíper para puxá-lo.

A jovem estava pronta para ser flagrada e ter seu histórico escolar manchado pela má conduta, mas seu corpo foi lançado para trás com um forte empurrão do ruivo e antes que ela pudesse protestar, os verdes a fitaram em um explícito e ameaçador aviso. O zíper fora totalmente aberto, mas o ruivo colocou a sua cabeça para fora impedindo Anko de entrar. Os verdes fitaram a professora, longa e desafiadoramente.

_- O que está fazendo em uma barraca feminina? _– A professora questionou sem hesitação.

_- Fui expulso da minha. _– O tom sério respondeu-a com igual convicção.

_- E quem está com você? _– Ela perguntou, movendo-se para olhar o interior da barraca, mas os cabelos ruivos a atrapalharam quando ele seguiu o movimento.

_- Estou sozinho. _– A resposta fluiu seca. _– Vocês deviam ser mais cautelosos. _– A afirmativa soou rude enquanto o garoto saía da barraca obrigando Anko a se afastar. _– Se nossos pais souberem o que poderia ter acontecido, seria desastroso, não acha? _

Hinata não acreditava no que ouvia. Além de psicopata, o ruivo era louco! Desafiar Mitarashi Anko era clamar por duras repreensões.

_- Ora, você se acha muito espertinho, não é? _– Anko bradou, segurando o braço do aluno com força.

_- Além de sexo, esse acampamento também permite agressão física? _– O tom gelado do garoto fez Hinata imaginar, mesmo que não o pudesse ver, a suposta expressão feroz que o rosto bonito ostentava. Céus, ele era definitivamente louco!

_- Trate de retornar à sua barraca! _– Foi a única resposta que a professora expressou, frustrada.

Quando Anko seguiu para as demais barracas exclamando palavrões pela ousadia do ruivo psicopata, a Hyuuga respirou aliviada. Não demorou para que Ino fosse empurrada de volta à barraca, gritando impropérios a plenos pulmões sobre quão injustos e cafonas os professores eram ao proibir a livre expressão de adolescentes apaixonados. Por um momento, pensou que a loira tinha certa semelhança com o professor Gai.

_- Merda, Hinata! _– Os azuis estavam furiosos ao fitarem os perolados. – _Se eu pego a maldita garota que gritou, eu... Grr... _– Ino esbravejou cerrando os punhos e batendo-os contra o ar. _– Merda! Merda!_

A Hyuuga corou ao constatar que devia guardar segredo sobre quem acabou com a farra daquela noite. Naquele momento, se contentaria em dar atenção às reclamações histéricas da amiga para acalmá-la e dormir com a tranqüilidade de acordar na manhã seguinte.

Ela sabia, afinal, que teria de confessar ora ou outra o que havia acontecido...

E não seria nada fácil lidar com o humor homicida de Ino.

* * *

Vinte minutos.

Não é um tempo demasiado longo, mas as lágrimas reprimidas a faziam sentir o contrário. Ela desejava voltar para o conforto de sua casa, esconder-se entre as cobertas e fingir que aquele _maldito_ acampamento nunca aconteceu.

_- Que droga, Hinata! Você não faz nada direito? _– A voz de Ino era alta e aguda, ferindo os ouvidos sensíveis da Hyuuga que notou, com certo alívio, estar próxima do término daquele discurso. – _Faltou tão pouco, tãoooo pouco! _– Rosnou, fitando-a com safiras raivosas.

_- Chega, Porca! _– Sakura interveio, empurrando os ombros magros da amiga. _– Você só está reclamando e nem deixou a Hinata dizer o que aconteceu!_

_- Você não está frustrada, porque estava com roupa quando a Anko apareceu! _– A loira respondeu irritada e todas tiveram que concordar que o flagrante da Yamanaka havia sido o mais indiscreto. _– Certo, sem escândalos. _– Completou, respirando fundo. _– Sem rugas, sem rugas... _– Acariciou o próprio rosto, controlando a imensa vontade de gritar ensandecida.

_- Não liga, Hina. _– Tenten expressou, massageando os ombros alvos da morena. _– A Ino sempre foi muito dramática, você sabe._

A Hyuuga sorriu desanimada. Em pensar que o discurso enfurecido começou quando ela disse: "E-Eu gr-gritei o n-nome da Tayuya". Será que devia contar o restante?

_- Certo, o que aconteceu para você, bem... estragar a noite? _– Sakura questionou, tentando escolher as palavras que menos ofendessem.

_- Des-Desculpem. _– A Hyuuga pediu, novamente. _– É que... é... _– Ela suspirou, mirando o céu azul para não derramar as lágrimas reprimidas. Só de lembrar o motivo para ter gritado, o coração doía.

_- O que foi? _– Tenten começava a se preocupar com a tristeza da amiga.

_- O Naruto... estava... es-estava... _– Outro suspiro e as mãos se movimentaram agitadas, como se a palavra fosse um terrível pecado. _– Com a Tayuya...!_

_- Estava com a Tayuya? Estava o quê? _– Sakura perguntou, incentivando a morena.

_- V-Vocês s-sabem... _– E a garota corou profundamente, fungando com a triste lembrança.

_- O loiro estúpido e a mulher-machão? _– Ino foi a primeira a perguntar, totalmente recuperada da frustração anterior. Nada melhor do que uma fofoca nova para melhorar o astral!

_- Sim, e-eles estavam... É... _– Céus, ela parecia uma freira gaga!

_- Expresse, Hinatinha! _– A loira gritou, eufórica com a novidade. – _Estavam transando, trepando, fodendo...?_

_- INO! _– Sakura ralhou, indignada. _– Você é muito vulgar!_

_- E a Hinata é muito casta! _– Ela respondeu dando de ombros. _– Falar estas palavras é o primeiro passo para vivê-las, honey._

_- E o que mais aconteceu, Hina? _– Tenten questionou, ignorando os comentários pouco culturais de Ino.

A Hyuuga flagrou-se mirando os olhos atentos das amigas e sentiu a face aquecer só de recordar o que havia acontecido depois.

_- Hum... é... _– Ela balbuciou, cada vez mais nervosa.

Devia dizer que conhecera o "ruivo psicopata" e que ele havia desafiado a professora menos sociável do Colégio para que não fossem flagrados juntos?

- _E-Eu fui para a b-barraca... _– Completou, sentindo-se tola por suas palavras.

Elas entenderiam se dissesse que o tal "Gaara" se aproximara tanto que seus lábios quase estiveram sobre os dela?

_- E... q-quer dizer... é... _– Não tinha por que guardar segredo, não é?

Eram suas amigas! Oras, entenderiam se dissesse que por um momento ela havia se sentido excitada com a expectativa de ter seu primeiro beijo roubado pelo garoto mais arrogante, antissocial e assustador do Colégio.

Entenderiam?

_- F-Foi só isso. _– Finalizou, suspirando. _– Eu fiquei na barraca e logo a Ino voltou._

Sorriu para amenizar a mentira e não foi capaz de entender plenamente a razão para omitir o que houve entre ela e o ruivo psicopata. Ao vê-las sorrir e conversarem animadamente entre si, o coração pareceu apertar-se com remorso. Amigas são sempre verdadeiras umas com as outras... Contam tudo o que acontece. Ela se orgulhava por ser transparente com aquelas garotas, mas de uma forma extremamente nova, extremamente incompreensível, desejou guardar o que houve apenas para si mesma.

Como um _segredo_.

* * *

Ela corria, mesmo que suas pernas pedissem descanso, a morena se esforçava para manter o ritmo. As garotas estavam a vários metros à sua frente fazendo-a ter certeza de que era, definitivamente, uma péssima atleta.

A corrida feminina em meio à trilha fora ideia do professor Gai, mas o estímulo viera dos alunos que pretendiam fazer novas apostas sobre as possíveis vencedora e perdedora da prova. Nada poderia ser pior do que saber que no fim daquele trajeto teria que sorrir em falso para os alunos que a aplaudiriam entusiasmados por terem apostado nela – obviamente para o segundo caso.

Não que fosse uma pessoa com fôlego ruim ou acima do peso. Na verdade, ela sabia ter as curvas no lugar e o peso ideal para a sua estatura pequena. O fato era que Hinata não tinha habilidade para se desviar dos galhos e pisar nos lugares certos sem tropeçar ou escorregar. Seus reflexos eram lentos e sua aptidão ao desastre sempre a acompanhava.

_- É isso aí, Hinata! _– Um aluno gritou quando ela cruzou a linha de chegada como última colocada. Ela não soube se ficava feliz pela alegria dos diversos apostadores ou triste por saber que ganharam dinheiro à custa de sua inaptidão física.

_- Você sempre foi uma ótima perdedora! _– Karin saudou com um sorriso maldoso e os risos femininos a acompanharam.

Merda. Ainda teria de aguentar o cinismo daquelas metidas. Suspirou vencida, concentrando esforços em beber água e recuperar o fôlego para as próximas atividades.

_- Muito bem, queridos! Vejo que o fogo da juventude se mantém aceso em seus músculos! _– A voz de Gai soava entusiasmada. _– A próxima prova será em dupla, um menino e uma menina. _– Alguns murmúrios mal contidos soaram e foram calados pela voz grave que continuou a proferir instruções: – _Os professores escolherão as duplas e o objetivo da prova é... _– Os alunos se aproximaram para ouvir. – _O objetivo é... _– Anko revirou os olhos com a porcaria do suspense que Gai insistia em fazer. – _Equilibrar habilidades._

"Equilibrar habilidades?", pensou a Hyuuga com um mal pressentimento. Ela já estava nervosa por ficar sozinha com um garoto e aquele objetivo tão abstrato só aumentara sua insegurança.

_- Aquilo que é fraco em seu parceiro, fortaleça-o. _– A voz de Gai soava com profundidade de um sábio, mas a pose exagerada tirava-lhe todo o encanto. – _Aquilo que é forte em seu parceiro, aprenda-o. _– Todos o encaravam como se fosse um louco. _– Essas são as regras, pupilos._

_- Que porcaria de regras são essas? _– Ino sussurrou e a Hyuuga notou somente naquele instante estar cercada por suas grandes amigas.

_- Não importa! _– A rosada expressou com verdes brilhantes. _– Esta pode ser minha última chance de ficar com o Sasuke!_

_- Espero que eu fique com o Shino. _– Tenten murmurou e de repente seus olhos arregalaram-se com o que falara. As amigas a encaravam incrédulas, totalmente alheias aos nomes já eleitos e gritados pelos professores. Até os burburinhos dos alunos pareceram distantes.

_- O que você disse, Panda? _– Ino questionou franzindo as bonitas sobrancelhas.

_- T-Tenten-chan... você e o Shi-Shino-kun? _– A Hyuuga não conseguiu completar a frase.

_- Merda! Por que abri minha maldita boca? _– Praguejou a Mitsashi antes de tentar contornar a situação. _– Eu quis dizer "Neji"! Só errei o nome!_

_- Mentirosa! Por que está corando? _– Acusou Sakura, sorrindo com o constrangimento incomum da amiga.

_- Vocês não vão me deixar em paz, não é? _– A jovem questionou em tom retórico, vendo as amigas negarem veementemente. – _Ok, quando cheguei à barraca ontem, o Neji tinha saído e Shino estava sozinho. _– Os sorrisos de dentes brilhantes a fizeram completar depressa: – _Mas, somente conversamos!_

_- Uau... _– A morena sussurrou surpresa e feliz por seu amigo. Quem diria que o Shino poderia ter encantado justamente a Tenten, que se orgulha tanto por ser imune à sedução masculina? O amor realmente poderia acontecer de maneiras inusitadas, como se um Ser divino simplesmente chamasse seu nome e...

- _HYUUGA HINATA! _– Ela pulou assustada, arrancando risadas dos alunos. _– É surda? _– Anko questionou fulminando-a com os olhos. _– Você fará par com Sabaku no Gaara._

"Sabaku no Gaara... Sabaku... Gaara...", os perolados encontraram verdes intensos e o sorriso maldoso nos lábios finos a fez pensar repetidamente "Não! Não... Não... Não..."

_- NÃOOOOO! _– Sua voz parecia mais alta de repente, como se...

_- O que pensa que está fazendo, Hyuuga? _– Anko questionou irritada pela interrupção. _– Não o quê? _– A jovem fitou o chão extremamente envergonhada por ter expressado em voz alta seus pensamentos.

_- Acho que ela não quer fazer dupla com o Sabaku. _ – Uma voz masculina explicou polidamente e os perolados confusos encontraram os ônix atentos de Uchiha Sasuke. _– Ela pode ser minha parceira._

_- Não vejo nada de mal, já que possuem praticamente as mesmas notas. _– Gai aceitou e a Hyuuga encarou aturdida o Uchiha aproximar-se dela com um olhar que ela achou melhor ignorar. O que ele pretendia? Os murmúrios femininos e hostis invadiram o ambiente e os perolados notaram que as garotas a fitavam com raiva velada. Céus, teria sido melhor se estivesse com o ruivo psicopata...

Droga... As coisas poderiam piorar?

Ela ouviu alguém praguejar baixo e vislumbrou Sakura evitando olhá-la. Era óbvio que a amiga também devia sentir raiva por não ter sido "escolhida" pelo Uchiha. Certamente não expressaria seu desagrado por saber que não tinha culpa pela situação.

Vê-la desolada, no entanto, não era nem um pouco motivador para que continuasse a manter parceria com Sasuke. Mesmo que isso a deixasse longe do ruivo arrogante, era infinitamente melhor não machucar uma de suas melhores amigas.

_- E-Eu... _– Ela começou de maneira torpe, atraindo a atenção dos orbes negros de Sasuke. _– N-Não posso s-ser sua parceira, Uchiha-san. _– Explicou com uma reverência respeitosa e sem encará-lo seguiu até Anko: – _Eu quero m-manter parceria com... o S-Sabaku-san._

A jovem engoliu em seco quando Sasuke franziu as bonitas sobrancelhas em uma expressão de claro desagrado. Anko a fitava com irritação. E Gaara se manteve inerte, estudando-a com verdes observadores.

_- Certo, Hyuuga. _– A professora decretou bufando. _– Essa será sua última regalia. _ – Completou com um sorriso cínico, pensando quão interessante seria deixar o aluno espertinho com a mosca morta da garota. Seria sua punição.

A morena seguiu com passos vacilantes até o ruivo e prostrou-se ao seu lado, visivelmente nervosa com a proximidade. Ela resolveu ignorar a embaraçosa sensação de tê-lo vigiando seus movimentos.

_- Escutem, pupilos. _– Gai gritou para ser ouvido. _– Cada dupla deverá responder os exercícios deste caderno enquanto andam pela trilha até o acampamento._

A instrução era simples, mas executá-la tornava tudo mais difícil. Sendo a mais lenta, Hinata e Gaara ficaram por último. A distância entre cada dupla era de um minuto e meio, o suficiente para visualizar os alunos da frente sem escutá-los.

Enquanto aguardavam para andar na trilha, Hinata segurava o caderno com ansiedade. Ela desejava não falhar desta vez. Era uma questão de honra! A expectativa a fez abrir o caderno discretamente, apenas para dar uma olhadinha rápida e breve nas questões e...

_- Além de patética, é desonesta? _– O ruivo questionou, frio. Os verdes fixos em um ponto qualquer entre as árvores.

Ele era realmente irritante.

_- Quero saber o nível das questões. _– A morena respondeu com um tom grosseiro atípico. Incrível como deixava de gaguejar quando nervosa e aquele garoto parecia ter o dom de irritá-la.

_- Saberei responder a qualquer questão. _– A frase soou arrogante, mas havia certa indiferença no timbre grave.

A jovem limitou-se a fechar o caderno e observá-lo. Lembrou-se de ver o nome dele como primeiro aluno do Colégio algumas vezes durante os anos que estudou ali, sempre competindo silenciosamente com Uchiha Sasuke. Seria esta a razão para que o moreno quisesse ser sua dupla?

Não fazia sentido.

_- Nossa vez. _– A voz masculina a chamou e logo ambos passaram a caminhar com passos em ritmo constante, lendo juntos os exercícios.

A proximidade dos corpos fez com que Hinata se sentisse ansiosa e desconcentrada. Ela notou que o garoto era vários centímetros mais alto, o suficiente para que ficasse na altura de seus ombros largos. Os cabelos pareciam labaredas de fogo sob os raios solares, vibrantes com seu tom vermelho. Os verdes estavam fixos sobre as páginas do caderno e os dedos delgados seguravam o lápis. Ela notou que Gaara não demonstrava dificuldade alguma em caminhar pelo chão íngreme enquanto lia e respondia as questões ao mesmo tempo.

_- Pretende ser inútil por mais tempo? _– Impressionante como o ruivo psicopata era capaz de ser admirável e odiável em uma curta fração de tempo.

_- V-Você é m-muito mal e-educado. _– Balbuciou a jovem, franzindo o cenho e sentindo-se ofendida com a pergunta. A gagueira sempre a acompanhava quando constrangida e a proximidade do corpo masculino era uma boa razão para justificá-la.

_- Se conseguir responder a esta questão, responderei a todas em menos de dois minutos. _– Desafiou jogando sobre as mãos pequenas o caderno levemente amassado. Quem ele pensava que era para duvidar de sua capacidade? Ela responderia sem dificuldades e o faria se calar diante de sua inteligência. Ah, sim... Ela faria! Ele teria que admitir sua derrota e desculpar-se pelo que disse!

_- Convencido. _– Queixou-se e pousou os perolados raivosos sobre a questão. Hm, matemática não era seu forte, mas saberia encontrar o valor daquele "x" ridículo. Era só lembrar a fórmula e... Hm, a questão exigia fórmula? Parecia mais simples com o professor explicando. Sentiu algo colidir com seu corpo e seu nariz doeu ao ser esmagado contra a estrutura sólida.

Maldição, quem colocou aquela árvore no meio da trilha?

_- Não sabe prestar atenção em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo? _– O ruivo escarneceu e a jovem sentiu uma louca vontade de provar que estava errado. Bufou de forma audível e ergueu o caderno na direção do rosto fixando os perolados sobre as linhas. Os passos decididos a encaminharam para a trilha e ela se sentiu levemente orgulhosa por não ter tropeçado... ainda. _– Espere! _– Ouviu Gaara expressar com certa repreensão, mas o pé pousou em falso contra o terreno baixo e antes que pudesse cair envolveu a mão masculina estendida e puxou-a forte demais.

Logo o corpo feminino rolou por uma ladeira íngreme tendo o ruivo ao seu lado, rolando com igual intensidade. A morena sentiu a pele e a roupa rasgarem-se com os galhos em uma dor aguda e constante até se chocar contra uma árvore.

A dor muscular invadiu seu corpo, mas foi bom reconhecer que não havia nada quebrado. Apenas cortes superficiais que sangravam levemente. Levantou-se com dificuldade e procurou com os perolados assustados a trilha que perderam. Ela parecia assustadoramente distante.

Droga... o que mais faltava acontecer?

_- Inferno! Você não faz nada certo? _– A voz masculina estava repleta de raiva e os verdes pareciam queimar ao fitá-la. O ruivo se aproximou limpando a roupa suja de terra e a Hyuuga se surpreendeu ao notar que ele parecia bem melhor que ela. _– Droga, precisaremos seguir em frente por baixo para depois tentar subir. _– Ele instruiu passando por ela com uma expressão azeda na face. A jovem sentiu-se extremamente desastrada em comparação à altivez e postura determinada do outro.

Seguiram em silêncio. O caderno havia se perdido e a Hyuuga se limitou a ignorar as constantes pragas que o ruivo expressava ora ou outra. Ele parecia tão seguro de si que lhe dava raiva... E vê-lo dizer constantemente quão inútil era estava começando a irritá-la profundamente.

_- Merda! _– Ele praguejou mais uma vez, observando o chão íngreme e a impossibilidade de subir.

_- A culpa não foi minha! _– A garota gritou frustrada e Gaara cessou os passos para encará-la.

Os verdes, por um momento, pareciam lançar faíscas mortais e Hinata não pôde conter suas pernas ao recuar um passo.

_- A culpa é TODA sua. _– A voz autoritária corrigiu, gélida. _– Se não fosse tão desastrada, não teria caído!_

_- Você é que não tem força sequer para me segurar! Quem mandou cair junto? _– Sem notar, a voz feminina já estava exaltada e o dedo fino acusava em riste contra o peito musculoso.

_- Para o inferno com suas desculpas! _– O tom rude a fez tremer. _– Só sabe justificar seus atos!_

_- Você não me conhece, seu... _– Ela procurou a palavra para descrevê-lo, mas sentia tanta raiva que sua mente parecia em branco. Não havia um adjetivo que resumisse o que queria dizer. – _Estúpido! _– Completou e com seus braços delicados empurrou-o, irritando-se ainda mais por não o fazer mover um passo.

_- Que seja. _– Ele finalizou, segurando seus pulsos. _ – Não quero perder tempo. _– Afastou-os de si e passou a caminhar mais velozmente, fazendo-a correr um pouco para alcançá-lo.

Era só o que lhe faltava. Ser obrigada a conviver com um garoto tão arrogante, prepotente, irritante... Grr...! Ela estava furiosa com a situação!

Inferno, nada mais lhe faltava para acontecer. A situação não poderia ficar pior...

_- Ouviu isso? _– A voz grave questionou e a jovem piscou, confusa.

_- Isso o quê? _– Perguntou e notou as esferas verdes revirarem-se nas órbitas.

_- Você realmente é __muito__ atenta. _– Gaara expressou com ironia, caminhando com passos largos até um local que considerou adequado. _– Podemos subir por aqui. _– Sentenciou e somente neste momento a Hyuuga percebeu que havia muitas raízes para se apoiarem e retornarem à trilha.

Ela o seguiu, lentamente, concentrando esforços em colocar as mãos e os pés nos lugares certos para ter equilíbrio. Aos poucos, avançava pela subida íngreme e a trilha se tornava cada vez mais visível. Estava irritada por perceber que o garoto sequer a olhou para saber se precisava de ajuda.

Idiota.

_- Me dê sua mão. _– A voz grave exigiu e os perolados encararam o ruivo com surpresa. Relutante, ela aceitou e sentiu o calor da pele levemente bronzeada envolvê-la. Gaara a puxava para seguir seu ritmo, sem soltar sua mão, e Hinata se sentiu envergonhada por tê-lo considerado um idiota.

Ao alcançarem a trilha, o garoto expressou com a comum indiferença:

_- Se dependesse de você, ainda estaria na metade da subida. _– A jovem o encarou aturdida e a raiva a fez expressar uma careta desgostosa.

_- Você continua um grosseiro! _– Ela saiu com passos duros, extremamente ultrajada por tê-lo sequer considerado um pouco educado. É claro que só a ajudou para não perder tempo... Era um idiota completo!

_- Está no caminho errado. _– Ele respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso, fazendo-a virar-se e bufar irritada. Era impressão sua ou ele se divertia às suas custas?

O silêncio pesado os acompanhou até o acampamento e a jovem perdeu o ar ao percebê-lo totalmente vazio. Algumas barracas e mochilas estavam abandonadas e os ônibus escolares não estavam à vista.

_- Então, este havia sido o som que ouvi. _– O ruivo expressou com uma expressão fechada, agachando-se e observando com atenção os sinais de abandono. Garrafas de água recém abertas, marcas dos veículos distanciando-se do acampamento, mochilas deixadas para trás...

_- C-Como assim? _– A pergunta soou incrédula e os perolados expressavam igual surpresa ao fitarem o garoto.

_- Eram motores... – _O ruivo comunicou, levantando-se e mirando os perolados com uma convicção inabalável. _– Eles partiram._

E naquele momento, Hyuuga Hinata compreendeu que tudo poderia, definitivamente, piorar.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**_Olá, pessoal!_**

_E cá estou com novo capítulo... Prometido há algumas semanas... =O rs._

_Desculpem a demora. Mas, espero que desta vez o tamanho compense um pouco._

_Preciso dizer que __**7 Dias para o Amor **__ainda é a pedra no meu sapato e não consigo me sentir à vontade para escrever a história. No entanto, de forma BIZARRA, é a trama que me faz ter maior retorno dos leitores... Com apoio e carinho. =)_

_Então, ela é uma meta pessoal para mim._

_Como autora, **desejo MUITO que cada um de vocês curta a história...** Que não se arrependam por me incentivar a continuar, porque cada palavra amiga me motiva a seguir em frente neste projeto._

**_MUITO OBRIGADA, pessoal._**

_Sério. Não é o número de comentários que conta, mas as dicas que recebo e o apoio incomensurável para que eu não abandone a história._

_Não a abandonarei... Vou tentar, sempre. Até o fim. *-*_

_._

_E... __**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO?**_

_._

_**.O Gaara-sexy-e-mau é o que imaginaram?.**_

_**.**__Eu já tinha dado indícios de que irritada, a Hinata se revela, rs... __**Então, gostaram dela?.**_

_**.O que acharam da relação destes dois? Irão se matar antes de se apaixonarem? (rs).**_

_**.E FINALMENTE ESTÃO SOZINHOS!. **__Há... o motivo para isso será explicitado no próximo capítulo, ok? =) __**O que aconteceu para todos abandonarem às pressas o acampamento?.**_

_E... apenas um Bônus, rs...__** Alusão à SasuHina? Por quê? =O **__... Tenho intenções, hoho._

_._

_**E agradeço de coração àqueles que acompanham a história... Especialmente a/ao:**_

**Jaque: **_Flor, obrigada pelo apoio e palavras amigas! rs. Desta vez não levou taaaanto tempo, mas mesmo assim o capítulo saiu depois do esperado. Desculpe. =( A Tayuya realmente é um obstáculo à Hyuuga, mas ainda terão muitas coisas que acontecerão entre ela e o Gaara para amenizar o sofrimento do seu pobre (e casto, rs) coração, rs. Jaque-flor, o que achou deste capítulo? Estou bem ansiosa para saber se não "caguei" com a personalidade dos personagens. Eu definitivamente não tenho experiência com o Gaara... Sua opinião será importante para mim. =) Porque, sim, eu a considero detalhista, rs. Beijo carinhoso, linda! =*_

**Darth Lumiya Skywalker: **_Menina, você é mesmo uma fofa! Eu adoro seu jeito de se expressar! É sempre alegre e radiante! Incrível como consegue me animar com um "simples" comentário, rs. Flor, eu preciso dizer que ADOREI sua frase! "Não consigo gostar de outro casal envolvendo o Neji que não seja NejiHina" – Amém! *faz reverência* Muito menos EU! Jashin, eu nunca faria NejiTen, Darth-linda, por livre e espontânea vontade. Pode estar certa disso, rs. ShinoTen é fofo também, rs. =) Já havia pensado nisso antes. Eu adoooorei sua ideia de uma possível frase de resposta da Hinata! "Aproveita que você é um psicopata e me mata de uma vez, por favor." – kkkkk, eu ri muito com isso! Fiquei tentada a usá-la e pedir sua permissão, mas no fim pensei que o melhor seria a Hina receber um tipo de "punição" diferente, hoho. *-* Gostou? Espero que eu já não a tenha decepcionado, porque receber seus comentários alegres me motiva muito! =) Obrigada, fofa! Beijo =*_

**HWinchester: **_Florzinha, você por aqui é animador! Eu aprecio sua opinião, porque você conhece meu "jeitão" de escrever e sabe criticar quando faço algo que poderia ser melhor. =) Kkkkkk, eu ri com a sua revolta contra o Naruto! Gente, sério... ele é muito estúpido com a Hinata. Não no sentido grosseiro, mas é extremamente negligente quanto aos sentimentos dela. ¬¬ Seria infinitamente melhor estar com alguém que a valorize. *-* Gaara-kun? rs. Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo! Espero sua aprovação ou imensa pedrada... ;) Será uma alegria receber qualquer um dos dois. Beijo, no coração, flor! (L)_

**Renata: **_Fofa, obrigada por comentar e dizer que gostou do capítulo anterior! Estou torcendo para que não a decepcione logo nessa atualização, porque fiquei feliz com seu review incentivador. =) Pode ser sincera, ok? "Não ficou legal", "Achei forçado demais"... O que achar dessa atualização, fique à vontade para dizer =) Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Jess: **_Minha linda, kkkk... Você gosta mesmo da nossa Hinatinha sofredora, não é? Incrível como seu humor pode ser mais negro que o meu, rs. Adoro isso! *-* Enfim, espero que esse novo capítulo a agrade, flor. O suficiente para eu tornar a vê-la por aqui =) Seja sincera, viu? Conte-me o que achou do capítulo, porque... puxa vida, eu não tenho experiência com esse ruivo-delícia... O.O rs. Beijoooos, linda! =*_

**Pisck: **_Morte ao Naruto? Kkkkkk... adorei e concordo em gênero, número e grau, linda! O loiro-baka só pisou na bola com a Hinata e ela precisa definitivamente acordar para a vida, rs. O Gaara já veio abalando sua estrutura, kkkk... E eu estarei torcendo para que você goste! =) Seja sincera, flor... Eu aguardo com ansiedade a sua opinião *-* Beijo! =*_

**Moon: **_Flor, kkkkkk... só você mesmo para me divertir tanto com seus comentários! Eu adoro sua capacidade analítica! É incrível como consegue captar tudo o que importa com tanta facilidade =D A Ino realmente é a amiga e a inimiga que todas pedimos a Deus... *cof cof* rs. Céus, ela é a encarnação do mal caminho, kkkkk... Eu fiquei feliz com seu comentário, porque senti que cada cena contribuiu para o mínimo de comédia que precisava, rs. Moon-flor, você sempre me incentivando... Eu espero retribuir ao menos melhorando minha habilidade, kkkkk. Mas, confesso que concordo com você. Tenho humor negro e a Hina é meu bode-expiatório, tadinha. Ela sofrerá muito ainda, até a autora conseguir escrever comédia como se deve, rs. Capítulos curtos serviram (e muito!) para minha segurança ao postar. Mas, espero vencer esse obstáculo a partir desse, que veio maiorzinho. =) Moon, obrigada pela amizade e apoio sincero. Você tem o dom de me deixar para cima! Sinta-se responsável, por favor, por essa nova atualização *-* Beijo, no coração, linda! =*_

**Lidy-chan: **_Minha fofa, você é gentil demais! *-* Eu me sentindo a mosca do cocô do cavalo e você me dizendo que o capítulo estava bom... =) Céus, nem sei o que dizer. Bem, saiba que suas palavras têm o poder de me incentivar e você faz parte, há bastante tempo (rs), das pessoas especiais que me fazem sentir orgulhosa apenas por conhecer. Espero que desta vez você não se arrependa de ler outra atualização dessa história e estarei aguardando ansiosa as suas palavras sinceras e suas dicas infalíveis ;) Beijo carinhoso, fofa! =*_

**Ana: **_Menina, seu comentário me fez rir muito! kkkkkk... Realmente, os instrutores dormiram no ponto no capítulo anterior, mas foi pelo bem da humanidade U.Ú rs. A Hinata só sofre nessa história... E algo me diz que meu humor é meio negro... *lalala* rs. NaruTay surgiu, mas confesso que é muito irônico ter a pessoa que você ama flagrada com alguém que você odeia. Como dizem, é "punk", rs. O Gaara é revoltado, mas tentei mantê-lo lúcido, kkkkk, nada de caixões de areia (por enquanto, rs). Linda, espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização e que me envie suas palavras sinceras para poder me ajudar a melhorar ;) Obrigada por comentar! =) Beijos! =*_

**Juunim: **_Oh, obrigada por seu comentário. Incrível como poucas palavras nos animam... =) Sim, eu não pretendo e não abandonarei a história. Eu preciso seguir em frente pela quantidade de pessoas que dedicaram tempo para comentarem e me animarem a continuar. Seria injusto e desrespeitoso. Eu seguirei em frente, pode acreditar ;) Espero seu comentário para este novo capítulo, desejando não a decepcionar =) Beijos! =*_

**Uzu Hiina: **_kkkkkk, eu ri da sua suposição! Realmente, os garotos é que deveriam ser os tarados, mas não teria graça com uma Ino tão fogosa. Afinal, aguardar que eles dêem o primeiro passo é muito entediante, rs. E agora está respondida a sua pergunta, linda... O que o ruivo psicopata fez à nossa casta menina? rs. Espero que tenha agradado! =) Obrigada por comentar e espero sua opinião sincera, viu? *-* Beijos! =*_

**Jade: **_Floooor! kkkkk... você tem um humor tão parecido com o meu! Todas as partes que você citou, são as que mais gosto. =) Realmente, Jade-flor, o Naruto só dá bola fora com a Hyuuga e ela teima em se sentir atraída por ele! Aff... mal gosto ¬¬ (ao menos nesse caso, rs). O ruivo-delícia é o que mais temo nesse novo capítulo. Descobri que preciso desenvolver (e muito!) a minha habilidade de escrever com esse personagem. Céus, você é a Diva dos homens sexy's e sérios... Preciso de "Poder Paralelo" para me inspirar a escrever com o Gaara, mulher! Cadê? *sacode* rs. Sério, Jade... acho que preciso de umas dicas SUAS, minha amiga. Se puder me dizer o que posso melhorar com o Gaara, me diga, ok? =) Ah, obrigada de coração pelo comentário sempre maravilhoso... Você é fofa mesmo. *-* Beijo, no coração. (L)_

**Maah Sakura Chinchila: **_Eu preciso repetir que adoro sua sinceridade! Eu gosto mesmo de saber o que realmente pensam sobre o que escrevo e apesar do enorme carinho que sinto nos comentários, são poucos que se sentem à vontade para dizer o que acharam, rs. Eu mesma não acho que o último capítulo foi engraçado... =/ Então, saber que você também não achou me deixa "suave", rs. Fico feliz por ter gostado, mesmo assim. Tentarei me esforçar para manter comédia, mas confesso que neste novo capítulo falhei neste quesito novamente =/ Droga... ¬¬ Espero contar com sua avaliação, flor! ;) Obrigada pelo carinho! =*_

**Marcy: **_Anjo... sinto sua falta /prontofalei. Sumi, viajei, voltei... E agora cá estou, louca para falar contigo novamente. Você não aparece no MSN... =( Olha, linda, você continua no meu coração. Sempre. Desejo tudo de bom a você... *-* E sobre o comentário, kkkkk... comédia NEGRA essa. Espero que continue gostando, mas nesse novo cap. já aviso que falhei no quesito comédia mais uma vez... ¬¬ Saco. =/ rs. Anjo, espero te ver de novo... Dá sinal de fumaça, por favor. Beijo, de quem sente sua falta... (Y)._

**Luanaa: **_Flor querida... Você é sempre fofa. =) Eu adoro saber que apesar do tempo que passamos sem nos "encontrar" por aqui, os reviews parecem nos aproximar como se nada tivesse acontecido, rs. Você sempre é querida... (L) Adoro receber seus comentários, porque me animam. Obrigada, de coração, pela sinceridade palpável no seu comentário. Eu fiquei muito feliz por saber que apesar de delicada, havia um pouco de comédia no capítulo anterior... Sério, estou realmente frustrada. Nesse novo capítulo, eu sei que falhei neste quesito, mas foi necessário para descrever um pouco a relação GaaHina que teremos, rs. Espero poder contar com sua avaliação sincera mais uma vez *-* E sobre a Artemis... Menina, ela anda ocupada ultimamente. Desanimou um pouco com as histórias, mas desejo (E MUITO) que ela retorne com tudo! õ/ Eu sei que ela está afastada daqui... E queria taaaaanto ler novas atualizações das histórias dela... *suspira* Se puder, linda, envia uma MP para ela. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará muito feliz, porque adora você (L). Fofa, obrigada mesmo pelo review ;) Beijo, no coração! =*_

**Hana-Lis: **_Minha linda, estou em débito com você (e meio-mundo, rs)... Não mereço sua presença em reviews carinhosos, mas não posso deixar de me sentir honrada com suas palavras sinceras. Hana-flor, eu admiro seu talento e a acho uma das melhores escritoras desse site. Então, saiba, você é uma pessoa cuja opinião valido muito. =) É especial saber que gostou dos capítulos anteriores... E espero ansiosa pela sua avaliação deste novo capítulo. Desculpe pelo chá de sumiço... Com o tempo, vou me colocando em ordem e logo aparecerei com meus comentários nas suas histórias maravilhosas. Beijo, flor! =*_

**Ai-no-Hana: **_Minha querida, você é muito gentil! Céus, devia ser crime sentir-se como eu me senti ao ler suas palavras! *-* Incrível como você tem o dom de me deixar para cima, rs. Ah, confesso que a Hinata tem sido meu bode expiatório nessa história... Tadinha, rs. Ela sofrerá meu humor negro até que eu seja capaz de dominar de vez essa categoria... =/ rs. Linda, preciso pedir uma coisa a você... Nada de "sama" no meu nome, viu? Não sou e nem pretendo ser alguém que mereça reverências. Guarde o "sama" para quem de fato seja talentoso, rs. A mim, só quero sua sinceridade! Você é gentil e sabe se expressar sem ofender ninguém, rs. Isso é admirável. *-* Espero poder contar com suas opiniões nessa história que não é tuuuudo o que eu gostaria que fosse, rs. Beijo carinhoso, Hana-flor. =*_

**Hyuu x3: **_Você por aqui? OMG! *capota* rs. Esquecer que sumiu? Não. Definitivamente, não posso. Meu amigo, eu valorizo muito as suas opiniões sobre o que escrevo, porque é perceptivo e sincero. Sempre me disse o que desejava e esperava que acontecesse... Então, seu sumiço é notável (pelo menos para mim, rs). A Ino é f*** rs. Adoro ela! Essa loira é a melhor amiga e a pior inimiga que alguém poderia ter, kkkkk... E eu estou imensamente feliz por saber que contribuí para que você curtisse um pouco mais essa personagem, haha. Hyuu-kun, sinto falta de você por aqui, viu? Espero que esteja tudo bem e desejo um 2011 com muito sucesso para você! E vê se deixa a preguiça de lado para me ajudar a melhorar... U.Ú (sim, sou exigente... especialmente com quem tem o que oferecer, rs). Beijo, com saudades! =*_

**Família SasuHina: **_Primeiro, minha linda, adorei seu Nick! *abraça* Adoro SasuHina! (L) Casal perfeito. E segundo, obrigada por comentar. Espero continuar agradando, sem decepcionar! Conto com você por aqui, para incentivar e opinar com sinceridade! Pode dizer o que achou, sem medo, ok? =) Eu aceitarei. Beijo, flor! _

**: **_Fofa, obrigada por comentar essa história. Ela é meu calcanhar de Aquiles, mas confesso que ver o quanto as pessoas estão torcendo para ter continuidade me incentiva a seguir em frente, rs. Você é fofa, Fic-flor. Notei que acompanha minhas histórias e isso me deixa muito feliz. Conto com você, que me conhece e à minha escrita, para dizer o que achou com sinceridade e criticar para que eu possa melhorar ;) Seja sincera, flor. Pedradas fazem parte para nos desenvolver, rs. Não é? *-* Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Sazy Cherry: **_Olá, linda! Obrigada pelo comentário sincero! Eu penso que a quantidade de capítulos pode estar interferindo para que "floresça" a ideia... Você tem razão. ^^ Obrigada. Espero que você continue gostando... E conto com sua avaliação sincera, porque notei que é uma pessoa que diz o que pensa, de maneira serena e respeitosa. Eu aprecio isso. *-* Espero não decepcionar com essa atualização. (L) Beijos!_

**...Pessoal, OBRIGADA MESMO!...**

**...Também àqueles que favoritaram ou incluíra em alerta e não puderam comentar...**

**s2 **_VeronicaLee__**; **__Yuuki ai__**; **__Arethahiwatari__**; **__Lilith Faye__**; **__Hitachiin__**; **__Pri Namikaze__**; **__Vivi Akemi__**; **__Anaile-chan__**; **__GabsfromAkatsuki__**; **__Penny Lovegood__**; **__Guida-Hyuuga _**s2**

_._

_._

E vocês sabem como Sou

.Aceito.

**Flores ou Pedras**

~Em Reviews~


	6. O Desespero

**N/A: **Ok, voltei. E agora não pretendo deixar essa história parada por tanto tempo. Promessa de escoteiro! ^^' – Por mais que nunca tenha sido uma... ¬.¬

* * *

**7 Dias para o Amor**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

-Para Artemis In Avalon-

.

"_**O Desespero"**_

_Capítulo 5_

_._

Três minutos se passaram.

Três _longos _minutos em que o coração descompassado e a respiração ofegante eram os únicos sons que Hyuuga Hinata realmente ouvia. E mesmo que os olhos acompanhassem o ruivo psicopata recolhendo uma mochila aleatória e enchendo-a com objetos perdidos rapidamente, a jovem não conseguia compreender realmente _por quê_.

Foram três minutos em que Gaara prontamente assumira o controle de uma situação totalmente descontrolada, alheio ao choque presente nas esferas prateadas.

_- Eles f-foram embora... sem nós? _– A voz feminina questionou quase inaudível, mas o rapaz sequer pestanejou ao responder com simplicidade:

_- É o que parece._

A bile pareceu revoltada com aquela sentença e o corpo feminino tremeu em desespero. Como assim "é o que parece"? Aquele estúpido não tinha mais nada a dizer? Não estava sequer preocupado com o que supostamente aconteceu?

_- O que... O que você está fazendo? _– Ela perguntou ao vê-lo desmontar uma das barracas abandonadas.

O garoto não a encarou, mas a voz soou quase furiosa:

_- Mais do que você! _– A morena engoliu em seco. _– Precisamos sair daqui._

_- Não! _– Ela gritou, exaltada e cansada de receber ordens daquele ruivo malcriado. _– Não podemos sair. Eles irão notar que ficamos para trás e voltarão!_

Gaara não respondeu, limitando-se a franzir o cenho e dobrar a barraca até torná-la apenas uma mochila. Os olhos aquamarine focaram o chão uma vez mais e depois elevaram-se para analisar o céu.

_- E-Eles irão voltar, n-não é? _– A maneira como a voz feminina soou, vibrante pelo choro contido, atraiu a atenção do garoto que apenas suspirou pesadamente.

Naquele momento ela parecia precisar de um abraço. E ele quase sentiu pena dela.

_- Pare de fazer perguntas estúpidas e mexa essa bunda. _– Quase.

Hinata arregalou os orbes de tal forma que o ruivo desviou o olhar para não rir. Ele realmente tinha um lado cruel que parecia se divertir com as expressões ultrajadas dela.

_- Não sairei daqui! _– A frase era um claro desafio, muito típico de quando a jovem se irritava. Se aquele psicopata idiota queria se perder em meio à mata e não estar ali quando o ônibus escolar retornasse que o fizesse sozinho! Quem sabe ninguém mais o encontrasse e ela finalmente se visse longe dele?

O Sabaku cerrou as pálpebras e inspirou o ar ruidosamente. Pela mandíbula contraída era perturbadoramente notável o intenso autocontrole que tentava manter. Então, de forma assustadora, ele a encarou e se aproximou com passos tão pesados que a morena recuou até que suas costas se chocassem contra uma árvore.

_- Eles saíram às pressas. _– O ruivo começou, totalmente concentrado nos olhos perolados. _– Há sinal dos ônibus e de outro veículo menor, talvez um carro. _– As mãos espalmaram-se em cada lado da cabeça de Hinata e a proximidade quase a fez cair sobre as pernas moles. _– Está anoitecendo e aqui não é seguro. _– Ela podia sentir o hálito quente sobre os próprios lábios. _– Por isso, mexa essa bunda e me siga!_

Quando o garoto se afastou, a jovem permaneceu petrificada, com o coração descompassado e sentindo-se completamente... idiota.

_- A menos que você queira ficar sozinha e descobrir porque todos fugiram._

Não demorou muito para que ela estivesse prontamente seguindo-o.

* * *

**Alguns minutos antes...**

Os alunos chegavam ao acampamento com o caderno de exercícios preenchido. Alguns sorrindo, outros brigando, a maioria indiferente. O que não mudava, entretanto, era a clara expressão espantada ao ver o carro da viatura policial ao lado dos ônibus escolares e um professor Gai ditando ordens na agitação de sempre.

_- Vamos, pupilos! _– Ele gritava, empurrando os alunos sem se importar com as barracas ou mochilas. _– Protejam sua juventude e embarquem em qualquer ônibus! É uma calamidade, um apocalipse, o alerta vermelho do exército!_

_- Como assim "fujam"? _– Anko esbravejou contra um dos policiais que parecia muito impaciente. _– Isso é coisa que se diga para um professor responsável por mais de 30 adolescentes inúteis e indisciplinados?_

_- Senhora, por favor, entenda-_

_- Não! _– Ela interrompeu com a voz autoritária. _–_ _Você é quem precisa entender que não podemos simplesmente causar o pânico que o meu colega está causando!_

O policial suspirou ao ver o homem que trajava uma roupa verde berrante, colada ao corpo, correndo entre os alunos e forçando-os a subir nos ônibus sem dar ouvidos às reclamações chorosas sobre videogames portáteis, revistas pornográficas e chapinhas de cabelo que foram obrigatoriamente abandonados. Era a visão do inferno.

_- EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR MEU KIT DE MAQUIAGEM IMPORTADO! _– Ino debatia-se entre os braços do namorado.

_- Qual será a razão para tanto alarde, Shikamaru? _– Um entediado Chouji questionou, totalmente alheio ao ataque histérico da amiga. As mãos nodosas levavam mais batatinhas à boca.

_- Espero que seja, no mínimo, mais ameaçador que a Ino nesse momento. _– O rapaz respondeu com um suspiro pesaroso, ouvindo palavrões e ameaças de greve de sexo ao seu ouvido.

_- A Hinata ainda não voltou! _– Tenten expressou preocupada e Neji assentiu, assistindo a discussão calorosa da Anko-sensei com o policial. Os demais homens fardados ajudavam Gai com intimidações e cassetetes em mãos. A coisa estava feia.

_- A situação é tão grave para tudo isso? _– A professora ainda gritava com o dedo em riste na face do policial.

_- SIM, É GRAVE! _– O sujeito respondeu em alto e bom tom, calando a mulher e atraindo a atenção dos alunos resistentes. _– CRIMINOSOS PERIGOSOS ESTÃO NESSE LOCAL!_

.

Silêncio.

...Gai arregalou os olhos.

...Ino parou de se debater.

...Chouji fechou o pacote de batatas.

...Anko suspirou e levou as mãos sobre as têmporas: "merda".

_._

_- AAAAAAAAAAH! _

_- EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!_

_- VAMÔ EMBORA, CAMBADAAAA!_

.

Alunos gritavam e empurravam-se como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

E o que já parecia o inferno... tornou-se o caos.

* * *

Andaram por muitos metros e vários minutos. O ruivo psicopata continuava em silêncio e a jovem já estava ficando cansada de segui-lo como se fosse um cãozinho com medo de ser abandonado.

_- A-Alienígenas. _– Ela falou simplesmente, como se estivesse jogando ao vento ideias estúpidas sobre o que poderia ter acontecido para que todos partissem tão rapidamente.

Gaara não respondeu prontamente, deixando-a perturbada pelo escasso repertório de comportamentos civilizados dele. A voz grave, porém, surpreendeu:

_- Em um carro? _– Havia ironia, como sempre, e Hinata considerou que o ruivo era incapaz de falar qualquer coisa sem aquele tom grosseiro.

_- Se os astronautas aprendem a pilotar naves espaciais, por que alienígenas não podem aprender a dirigir automóveis? _– A pergunta soou suave, mas o fato dela não ter gaguejado revelava a raiva súbita que sentia por ter sido confrontada.

_- Ok, esperta. _– Ela revirou os olhos pelo indelicado elogio. – _E qual seria o interesse dos alienígenas?_

A Hyuuga franziu o cenho e pensou. Outros longos minutos se passaram enquanto ela se concentrava em caminhar sobre as raízes das árvores no entardecer e formular uma resposta que calaria aquele ruivo mal-educado. Então, quando Gaara parou os passos decidido de que alcançaram um lugar seguro, ela afirmou entusiasmada:

_- A Ino já seria uma amostra interessante da nossa espécie! _

Ele a mirou, inexpressivo. Os verdes claros pareciam declarar o que pensava.

A jovem corou e balançou a cabeça timidamente antes de dizer:

_- Vo-você nem lembrava do que estávamos falando, não é? _

Ela jurou ver a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios masculinos ao expressarem um baixo:

_- Acertou._

Ela bufou irritada.

"Ele nem hesitou em responder."

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

_- Anko-sensei! _

- _O que você quer, Uzumaki?_

_- Agora que a situação desesperadora já passou e estamos voltando sãos e salvos, dattebayo... _– A professora interrompeu, intolerante:

_- Direto ao ponto!_

_- A escola vai pagar pelo meu PSP abandonado? _

Todos os alunos fizeram silêncio, aguardando com expectativa a resposta da professora. Os olhos castanhos da mulher brilharam ameaçadores e a voz parecera banhada em sarcasmo ao responder:

_- É claro... _– O loiro sorriu abobado. _– Que não! Considere um ônus pelo que aprendeu no acampamento._

Naruto quase chorou pelo PSP perdido, enquanto Ino tentava confortá-lo dizendo que um videogame estúpido era incomparável com seu kit luxuoso de maquiagem.

_- Ônus? _– Tenten comentou com Sakura, indignada. _– As únicas coisas que aprendemos foram como fazer apostas em uma briga de garotas, revisar planos de fuga das barracas e trocar colas dos exercícios de matemática daquele caderno esdrúxulo!_

_- Ah, você não tem o direito de reclamar. _– A rosada resmungou com um sorriso malicioso. _– Você aprendeu a reconhecer novos partidos... Shiiiiino._

_- Cala a boca. _– Ela respondeu, rindo e empurrando o ombro da amiga. _– Será que a Hina-chan está bem?_

_- Claro. – _Sakura deu de ombros. _– Ela está no mesmo ônibus que o Sasuke._

Sentado à frente, ouvindo a conversa, Neji desejou que a testuda estivesse certa.

* * *

Os perolados estavam fixos sobre a sombra do garoto com mágoa e raiva. Assim que pararam, quando a escuridão passou a tornar impossível continuar a caminhada, ambos tentaram montar a barraca.

Ela realmente queria ajudar. Ela havia se esforçado! Mas o ruivo psicopata parecera completamente alheio a isso ao exigir que se sentasse e deixasse que ele assumisse a tarefa sozinho. Se ele permitisse uma fogueira – o que ele afirmou veementemente ser "perigoso" acender –, ao menos veria a expressão assassina que estava tentando manter – ou assim ela desejava que estivesse.

Sentada obedientemente, como uma ridícula garotinha indefesa, Hyuuga Hinata entendeu que aquele rapaz era realmente o que diziam. Sabaku no Gaara era frio, arrogante, prepotente, mandão, irritante, inteligente, perspicaz e bonito. Era impressão sua ou seus últimos pensamentos foram elogios?

Oh, céus, ela estava enlouquecendo!

Seria melhor se naquela escuridão, sob o luar, a sombra masculina demonstrasse dificuldade em montar toda aquela estrutura de tecido e material flexível, mas a única coisa visível era a desagradável elegância e precisão dos gestos. Não demorou e a barraca estava devidamente armada.

Aliás, a _única _barraca.

Espera, ela pensou "única"?

E ao ver o ruivo psicopata se aproximar, agachando-se na sua frente até que os lábios entreabertos expirassem o hálito quente contra sua face, Hyuuga Hinata apenas conseguiu pensar desesperadamente:

"Estou perdida!"

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

Essa história continua sendo um parto para mim (rs). Comédia com drama...? Sou realmente um caso perdido. =/

.

No entanto, **desejo profundamente que este capítulo tenha agradado! ***3*

E AGORA VOCÊS JÁ SABEM DO MOTIVO PARA A CAMBADA IR EMBORA! =D

Oh, **criminosos na área**! **Quem serão eles**? ;) Façam suas apostas!

Nessa situação, sorte da Hinata estar na companhia de alguém tão inteligente, HOHO.

.

No entanto, é uma verdadeira pena que ela esteja **sozinha** e com somente **uma **barraca para partilhar com o **Gaara**, não é? ~~~ NÃOOOO! (rs)

.

**Ok, e o que vocês acharam do capítulo? **

Alguma **sugestão **além de mudar o gênero da história? (HAHA)

.

Eu quero **AGRADECER O CARINHO **nos comentários!

Infelizmente, estou com tão pouco tempo que **não os responderei individualmente **como sempre faço. =( Caso contrário, demoraria ainda mais para postar a atualização.

**Prometo responder no próximo capítulo**, ok?

**MEU OBRIGADA ESPECIAL PARA:**

**s2 **HWinchester**; **Hyuu x3**; **Millah-san**; **Rynui Uchiha**; **Evelin P**; **Hyuuga Francine**;** Ai-no-Hana**;** Pisck**; **Juunim**;** Gimaine-chan**;** Hinahinaaa**; **Chocola-chan**; **Sazy Cherry**; **Hossana**; **Nathalia Cheron**; **Hana-Lis**; **Pink-flor (Ringo)**; **Killed-Yuki**; **Jess-flor**; **Artemis In Avalon *3***; **Jade-linda**; **Luanaa**; **Bruhbabalu**; **Viick Vagaroup**; **Maah. Sakura Chinchila**; **Arishima Niina**; **Kaya**; **Little Lady Black**; **Lanna Uchiha **s2**

.

**EU LI E RELI OS COMENTÁRIOS PARA ESCREVER O CAPÍTULO...**

**Então, pense com carinho como teria ficado mil vezes pior sem ter opiniões e incentivo (HAHA). Obrigada, povo.**

.

E aguardo suas **sugestões!** Por favor...

Enviem **FLORES **ou **PEDRAS**

(xingamentos pela demora, críticas e reclamações)

**~Em reviews~**


End file.
